How Rose met Scorpius
by BlairSalander
Summary: Maybe Rose Weasley should've listened more intently to her father, especially what he told her, on her first day at Hogwarts. Keep away from Scorpius and beat him at every lesson...
1. Final Year

Chapter one: **Final Year **

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Rose Weasley was in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her final year. She couldn't wait for it to be over. She was going to discover the world. The whole wide world to herself. No one would tell her what to do or how to do it. She couldn't wait to be free. But at this very moment, she wasn't thinking about that. She had other problems, one problem really and his name was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. She was thinking about him. To be more precise she was thinking about the first time she saw him. It was her first day at Hogwarts. She was waiting to board the train and was talking with her parents. She remembered well, how her father had seen the Malfoy's and his exact words. He had told her to keep away from Scorpius and beat him at every lesson. At that time, what her father said was law. The small girl she was at eleven, looked upon her father with respect and admiration. I mean, he was famous and had done amazing things in his youth. Seven years later, things had changed. She had learned that her father was not perfect and that he had faults. She had discovered he was like any other human being.

Anyway, she thought about the first time she spoke with Scorpius. Albus and she were in a compartment alone. James had gone off somewhere. Typical James to abandon his cousin and brother on their first day of school. She remembered how the door had slid open and a small, shy boy with blond hair had entered. She had recognized him immediately. He had asked if he could stay, and Albus had said yes. After some useless chatter, she had left him and Albus to find some girls in her year. And that had been it. Scorpius and Albus had been placed in Slytherin, whereas she had gone to Gryffindor.

For six years she had hated Scorpius Malfoy, and he had hated her. They were constantly fighting, competing and laughing at each other. It had always been hard for Albus, to see his two best friends like this, but over the years he had learned to control them.

So, you must be asking yourself, why on earth, Rose Weasley is sitting alone in her dormitory on a sunny Saturday afternoon, thinking about Scorpius her worst enemy? Well the answer is quite simple. Scorpius had turned her head around. It had all started the day of the end of the summer holidays. Rose was saying goodbye to her parents, when he noticed the Malfoys. Scorpius father, had then, waved at the Weasley's. Hermione Weasley, born Granger, had waved back with a weak smile. Ron, had not moved one bit, just the thought of being nice to Draco Malfoy, sent him right back to when he had slugs coming out of his mouth. Rose had laughed at this, and at the same time, her eyes had locked with Scorpius' and he had smiled at her. For the first time in a hundred years, Scorpius Malfoy had smiled at her. That was enough to make her wonder and ponder about that tiny insignificant detail.

Because Scorpius Malfoy had changed, oh yes. You see, during the summer holidays Scorpius had realized he liked Rose Weasley. He had decided to be nice to her, for once. This had surprised at lot of people. But not Albus, who had guessed that his best friend had a thing for his other best friend. And now, Rose didn't know how to react around him. Even if she was a Gryffindor, she had decided to avoid him until everything had back to normal. The coward's way out, but she didn't care; she didn't want to face Scorpius.

After a while, she grew tired of her nostalgia and dreaminess and thought it would be good if she went outside, it was a nice sunny day. She knew she wouldn't see Scorpius because it was the first Hogsmeade week end, and nobody in Hogwarts missed that social event. It was the occasion to find out the latest gossip, who was going out with who, and of course who had changed over the summer. Scorpius wouldn't miss this event because, he was popular, and loved keeping up his popularity with wild rumors, and unexpected dates. Oh, how wrong she was to think that.

She absent-mindedly picked up a random book and made her to the lake, where she loved to sit by the tree and read, facing the calm waters of the lake. But she saw something very unusual. Somebody had taken her favorite spot. She advanced menacingly, and realized only too late that it was the only person she didn't want to see. Unluckily for her, he noticed her presence.

You see Scorpius Malfoy was feeling a little bit queasy and confused, because of Rose. He had unexpectedly decided that Hogsmeade was for losers who wanted to be popular and that this year, for a change he was going to do something different. He was doing a lot of things differently; why not miss the first Hogsmeade week-end? Scorpius Malfoy was as shocked as anyone when he saw who it was that was creeping up on him.

"Hey Weasley! Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with you hairy friends?" It had been decided very early that they would only refer to them elves by surname. At that moment, Rose Weasley was thinking she had misunderstood and misinterpretated Scorpius' so called change of heart.

"And what about you Malfoy? I thought Hogsmeade was your idea of a romantic date. Why are you not with another of your brainless gits, I mean girlfriends?" She gave him a sneer smile, of someone who had just won a battle. It was the thrill of her life to watch the anger grow on Scorpius' faces at her every word. She loved, annoying him. But today was different; he didn't look annoyed and was showing signs of remorse.

"Sorry Weasley. I didn't mean to hurt you." This annoyed Rose; it was annoying to understand that Scorpius wasn't annoyed about what she said. Usually, a few well chosen words drove him mad, but not this time. What the hell is wrong with him? He was apologizing to her. Oh my fucking god was what he thinking?

"What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy? You are acting very strangely! " Oh, that did it, she knew Malfoy so well that she saw when she hurt him and annoyed him.

"What is wrong with YOU? I'm being nice, and you think something is wrong with me! But actually something is wrong with YOU! You wouldn't be nice with me if it could save your life. And I'm so sick of it!" For once, Rose couldn't find anything to say, the words were stuck in her throat and she couldn't say them. Scorpius then, got up and gave her a last murdering glance.

"Bye Rosie!" Scorpius had said he was sick of fighting but he had called her "Rosie". The nick name she hated so much, it was too sweet and lovely, and it actually made her sick.

"Don't you dare call me Rosie!" Her voice was murderous but Scorpius didn't flinch, he had never been afraid of Rose Weasley, but just to save himself from a hex, he grabbed his wand inside his school robes. And he was right, Rose, was seriously considering hexing Scorpius Malfoy.

"Whatever Rosie!" Scorpius then left Rose very confused, her wand still pointing at where Malfoy had been a few seconds ago. She was very suddenly feeling very bad about being so mean to Malfoy.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really feeling bad about being mean to Scorpius Malfoy?" She whispered to herself. She shook her head, trying to get those very dangerous thoughts out of her head.


	2. Herbology

Chapter 2: **Herbology**

* * *

Oh no, were the first words to come to her head, when Professor Longbottom announced to the whole class that they would be working in groups of two till the end of the year. And that Rose's lucky partner was Scorpius Malfoy. Even with all the hints she gave Neville Longbottom, he didn't change his mind, and gave her a look that meant, that it was time the enemy families to make it up to each other. Oh fuck, what is the point of knowing a teacher outside of school, when he doesn't even favor you and get your hints?

Scorpius wasn't too thrilled about this either. Yes, he liked the thought that he was going to spend extra time with Rose, but then after what happened by the pond, we wasn't even sure he wanted to spend extra time with her. Rose took a deep breath and tried to be nice and sweet.

"So, Malfoy I guess we're going to be working together instead of against each other. That'll be fun." Okay, she wasn't trying to be sarcastic but the words came out wrong. Scorpius grunted. What a boyish reaction. And now, there was an awkward silence. Rose's brain was screaming: Say something please. Rose hated awkward silences, loathed them. Scorpius just liked seeing Rose nervous, so he didn't say anything.

Poor Albus Potter, just like Scorpius and Rose he didn't like his partner at all. Professor Longbottom had paired him up with Henrietta Cortes, a slytherin, who adored Scorpius. Literally adored Scorpius, Albus suspected she had started a secret society named: For those who love Scorpius Malfoy. This added up to the fact that he hated her and he knew she would only want to talk about Scorpius and that he would have to do all the work. Something did cheer him up, thought. Seeing Scorpius and Rose together, he laughed internally. Oh, this is going to be fun! He quickly went to join them, avoiding a question from Henrietta. "What sort of pants does Scorpius wear?"

"Hey you two! So Longbottom put you together, that's great!" From both of their looks he knew it was not great, and that he would soon have his head chopped off if he didn't say something else, and fast! "I mean I'm stuck with Cortes." He turned his head and both of them followed his gaze towards Henrietta who waved at them, a big smile on her face.

Rose panicked. She hated Henrietta Cortes. Their love story had started in their first year, and throughout the years Henrietta had always found new ways to drive Rose round the bend. She had stolen one of Rose's boyfriends, had started wild rumors about Rose… The list was long. Rose knew she hated her more than Scorpius, if that were possible.

"Albus go back to her! Or else she'll think it is okay to come and speak to us!" The words were out, and Henrietta was already by their side. "Oh no too late." Rose whispered. She didn't want to have to face Scorpius and even less if Henrietta was involved.

"Helllo Scoorp'!" Henrietta was using her very flowery voice she thought worked on boys, that voice Rose hated. She felt an urge to grab her wand and curse Henrietta into oblivion. "You're with Rosy-Posy?" Albus had to hold Rose back from hexing Henrietta. Rosy-Posy! Rose hated that nick name, that obviously Henrietta had invented. It brought back the bad memories when she'd walk into a room, and everyone would chant Rosy-Posy.

But she did keep cool. It had taken a lot of self-control, she was actually smiling (it was more of a forced tight smile but it was still a smile). Somebody else, however lost control. Can you guess? I think you can. It was obviously Scorpius. As much as he was feeling angry at Rose, he didn't like when people called her that.

He remembered too well, meeting her in a deserted corridor, crying her eyes out, because of that nick-name. Little did she know it was him that had stopped people from calling her Rosy-Posy.

Henrietta felt that she had to add "You would have much more fun with me than boring old Rosy-Posy." She was expecting Rose to burst with anger and hex her. She knew Rose would get detention, and that suited her very well. What, she didn't expect was that Scorpius would be the one, annoyed, not Rose.

"Henrietta, please don't call Rose that. And by the way, I think I prefer being partners with Rose than you." The three of them were shocked. Albus knew about his friends feelings towards Rose, but he didn't expect him to actually defend her. Rose was glad, because what Scorpius had said really annoyed Henrietta, who walked away, hurt. It was very amusing to see her walk, practically stamping her feet, and once she got back to her table, she practically screamed. "POTTER!"

Albus smiled at the couple. "Sorry guys, I have to go." Scorpius and Rose shared a glance and laughed.

"Thanks, Scorpius."

No way, for the first time in her life. Scorpius was caught off guard; he didn't think Rose could ever call him Scorpius. Ever.

Rose couldn't help herself; he laughed her loudly, which earned them both a glance from Professor Longbottom who was very happy with his pair up. As much as he had hated Draco Malfoy, he thought that Scorpius wasn't too bad.

"What's so funny?" Scorpius asked, he was a tad bit confused. He never understood Rose, she was too confusing. I guess it was part of her charm.

"Your face, when I called you Scorpius! It's priceless. I'll never forget it!"

This really infuriated Scorpius. He was under the impression that Rose was making fun of him, and he didn't like that at all. He decided to give her the silent treatment, he knew that would drive her crazy.

"Oh come on. Malfoy I was joking." She punctuated those words with a punch on Scorpius shoulder. It was very "bro-like".

That was quite enough for Professor Longbottom, who was walking by their table.

"Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy enough talk and more work!"

This year's herbology assignment was very hard and even harder if your partner refuses to talk to you. So by the end of the lesson they hadn't finished. That would mean meeting up during the week to work together.

Rose had no idea how she could work extra hours with crazy silent confusing guy Malfoy. Scorpius felt the same way.


	3. Pinch Me

Chapter 3:** Pinch Me **

* * *

Sally King had been Rose's best friend since their first year at Hogwarts. They had vowed to each other that it would always stay that way until the day they die. A bit cheesy, huh?

Sally had seen it all. She had listened for hours and hours at Rose's constant whine because of what Scorpius had did or said. Secretly she had always fancied Scorpius, but the key to being good friends with Rose is to hate Scorpius too. So, you can imagine her amazement when he heard what had happened in Herbology. (She had been paired up with Lucy Moore, a slytherin who she thought was a bit weird).

"Are you saying, Scorpius actually defended you?" She was very surprised, because she had always thought that Scorpius liked her, not Rose.

"In front of Henrietta?"

"Yeeees! For the hundredth time yes!"

Sally was lost for words, which was a good thing because at that exact moment, an owl pecked at the dormitory window.

Rose opened the window and the owl flew in and very obediently put his out leg, so that Rose could get the letter. She immediately recognized the messy scrawl. She opened it quickly, out of breath. He had forgiven her! Or so she thought.

"See you at the library on Saturday to work on Herbology."

Truth be told Rose was disappointed she was expecting something more poetic and adorable. Not some stupid rendez-vous at the library to work.

Sally grabbed the letter and to hide her disappointment because she wanted Scorpius to send HER letters, even if it was very formal and not at all romantic, she pretended to be excited.

"Oh my god! You so have a date with Scorpius!"

"What? No, have you ever heard of a date at the library with the word herbology and work involved?"

"Malfoy loves you! You should wear something ever so sexy! Like that dress we bought together at that muggle shop!"

This proved to be a very good technic to hide her jealously. Rose couldn't have guessed that at that moment Sally hated her guts, as she had hated every girl to ever touch Malfoy.

"I am not wearing a dress to appear sexy in front of Malfoy! Are you crazy? I hate the guy!"

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING that happens."

"Nothing is going to happen; we are going to be working on herbology."

"Yeah right!" said Sally ironically.

Rose answered the letter by a simple "Okay". And she preferred avoiding the subject during their whole before bed-time chat.

But, once the lights were out, Sally's words kept coming back to her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. Did he actually like her? Or did he just want a good grade in Herbology?

* * *

Rose woke up with a start. She stared at the ceiling a few seconds, yawning before realizing that today was Saturday. THE day. She got dressed very quickly and practically ran down to get some breakfast. Not because she was very impatient to see Scorpius but because she couldn't stand a few more seconds of Sally's teasing about her so called "date".

When she had reached the great hall she looked for Scorpius. Who obviously was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at the slytherin table, or at any other table. Luckily Albus was there, eating some toast with jam.

Rose usually rarely sat at the Gryffindor table, preferring the slytherin one, because she could talk to Albus, or any another house where she had friends. She was actually considered by the other Gryffindor's as a traitor who would one day betray them for another house. Rose, considered herself as a very friendly person who liked making new friends. She thought the Gryffindor's were a bit boring with their endless stories about bravery, chivalry and quidditch.

"Hey Al'! Have you seen Malfoy?"

"You don't care one bit about me. You only care about your lover-boy."

Rose sighed.

"Fine! How are you my dearest and favorite cousin? Now have you seen him?"

Albus shook his head as his mouth was full of toast and jam.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Same answer. Rose was about to check the library, she was asking to know where Scorpius was, before even checking the place where they were supposed to meet up. Typical. But she was interrupted by Henrietta.

"Rosy-Posy, Scorpius is mine. Keep away from him, or else…"

Rose laughed and so did Albus. Henrietta wasn't a very good actress. She wasn't very good at threatening people either.

"Didn't Malfoy ask you to stop calling me that?" Now, practically all the table was laughing. This annoyed Henrietta deeply, usually she made fun of people, not the other way round. I guess, getting a taste of your own medicine isn't that great.

What she had just said reminded Rose of something. She knew where Scorpius was, if he wasn't at the library.

For September, it was bloody cold outside. No one would have the courage to go out, this early in the morning. Well, except for Rose who was looking for her Herbology partner, and Scorpius who was crazy enough to face the cold this early in the morning.

And there he was. By the lake, where just a few days ago they had had their first argument this year.

Rose practically ran up to him. She liked that she knew Scorpius so well that she knew where he was. She also felt a very unusual urge to be in his arms. Scorpius was still unaware of his unwelcome guest.

"Hey Scorpy!"

Scorpius jumped because of Rose's excited voice and because she had just called him "Scorpy".

"I've been looking for you, no one knew where you were."

He turned round rapidly and faced his fear. Rose had found him, it wasn't like he was avoiding her or anything. He was still giving her the silent treatment.

Rose felt her heart melt, when her eyes crossed Scorpius' cold hard ones, at that moment she knew in some way she had hurt him.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

That surprised Scorpius.

"Can you pinch me?" Rose was not expecting that sort of reaction, at all.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you pinch me? I want to make sure this isn't a dream and that Rose Weasley is actually apologizing to me." He laughed.

Rose was amused, but had no intention of showing him, so she pinched his cheek rather hard.

"See I can apologize."

After that small talk, the both of them decided they should get to work, if they wanted to get things done quickly. There was no more flirting after that.

After a long hour, of intense work, they had finally finished. They both sighed in relief.

"I promised Albus that after we'd finish we'd meet him up at the slytherin common room." Scorpius informed her.

Rose nodded and they walked over to the slytherin common room. Rose still couldn't believe what was happening. She had been talking to Scorpius for a few minutes, really talking not fighting, and she realized that they had a lot more in common that she thought. They were actually getting along!

"Sally, is not going to believe this." Rose thought.


	4. The Broom Cupboard

_Thank you so much for your reviews! :) Special thanks to AwesomenessIsAwesome for those really nice and sweet reviews! :) _

Chapter 4:** The Broom Cupboard **

* * *

A few days later, at two in the morning, to be precise, Rose couldn't sleep. She had just woken up from a horrible nightmare which involved her getting trampled by an angry Hippogriff. The dormitory was very quiet, everyone else was still asleep.

How lucky of them, to not be tortured by some angry hippogriff! thought Rose. And as she was very bored, she decided to send some nice letters to one of her nice cousins. Yes, James, Fred and Roxanne and many other Weasley's had left Hogwarts a few years ago. Now, there were still some of her cousins at Hogwarts, like sweet little Lily or her brother Hugo, but the Weasley era was soon to be over.

Rose crept silently (as silently as she possibly could) and put a jumper over her pyjamas. She nearly forgot her quill and parchment.

All Hogwarts was quiet, so Rose had to be extra careful, not to hit something or send something crashing down. There were a few close calls, but in all, Rose did a good job hiding the fact that she was out of bed, way past curfew. She hoped she would meet no patrolling teachers. Her wand was lighted up and it was the only thing that produced light. As she was climbing the stairs that led to the owlery, she thought about her new friendly relationship with Scorpius, she wondered if she could actually like him, before shaking her head in disbelief. That could never happen!

While she was lost in her thoughts, her owl, that she had named Wolf the first time she saw him, hooted delightfully and flew down onto her shoulder. It had been quite some time, since she had last seen him, at the beginning of school, actually.

"Hey Wolf, I don't know who to write to yet. I have to decide. What do you think?" Yes, Rose spoke to her owl, and he understood every word, but sadly, he couldn't answer.

While Rose was hesitating between James or Victoire, someone else couldn't sleep and had crept into the Owlery too.

Scorpius Malfoy hadn't been awake because of a nightmare, but because of Albus' constant and very loud snoring. He was very shocked to see that Rose was there too. He really wanted to laugh when she had started to talk to her owl, but he had refrained himself just in time.

"I think I'm going to write to Victoire, I could ask her how her pregnancy is going."

"I think you should write to me instead."

Rose turned around, she had recognized that voice, and she was also very shocked, she hadn't expected to see Scorpius at two in the morning in the Owlery. She blushed because she looked not at all presentable and Scorpius looked very nice. For the first time, his hair didn't lie perfectly on top of his head and Rose thought it suited him very well.

"Oh hi… I'm guessing you can't sleep either." At that moment she was thinking, why on earth am I blushing? Why do I always have to look foolish in front of Malfoy?

"Yeah! And I mean it I think you should write to me."

"What could I ever write that I can't say face to face?"

"I don't know think of something while I send this letter to someone."

George, Scorpius' owl swept down graciously, and Scorpius attached his letter around George's leg. He then turned, towards Rose smiling.

"I think you might have a surprise waiting for you, in your dormitory."

That surprised Rose she hadn't expected that Scorpius would get up at two in the morning to send her a letter. That was a very unusual attitude. Maybe Sally was right…

She quickly scribbled some words onto a piece of parchment and sent her owl off. Scorpius, was being very quiet. He was listening to see if he could hear any footsteps. He liked not respecting rules, but he didn't want to get caught.

"I I think we should get back or we might get into some serious trouble." Those words made Rose laugh.

"Are you afraid of the professors little Scorpy?"

"Not at all Rosie, I just don't want to lose the school championship at my last year at Hogwarts because I was wondering around in the middle of the night with some girl."

"Don't call me Rosie. And I am not some girl."

"Fine. Don't call me Scorpy then."

To please Scorpius, Rose decided it would be better to talk in hushed voices, as they left the Owlery. But just before they had to go their separate ways, they heard some footsteps.

Scorpius didn't think twice, he grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her into a broom cupboard and shut the door. He was listening intently, waiting for the footsteps to go away.

Finally, they heard a distant cackling and singing. "It's only Peeves" whispered Scorpius and he relaxed. He was relieved. Scorpius was a great supporter of Slytherin, and he liked when his house won the school championship, and he did everything he could so that they did. Even thought, that meant that it would destroy his "bad boy" reputation he had earned because of his father.

Oh, but he hadn't realized he was still holding Rose's hand and that the broom cupboard was very small. Rose had. It was a very awkward situation. Scorpius looked intently into Rose's almond eyes. Rose wasn't thinking very clearly, maybe because she was a bit tired. She kissed him.

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up as she usually did. She had practically forgotten all that had happened during the night. Well, practically. At first she thought it had been just a dream, but then she saw something on her bedsit table. A note, a simple note, with that same messy scrawl Rose knew so well. She jumped on her bed, and opened the note, nearly tearing it to pieces.

"I like you as much as you hate me."

That tiny little note was the only thing that proved that last night had not been just a dream. Rose laughed be herself as she remembered Scorpius' reaction. He had looked at her with eyes wide with surprise. He had left the cupboard quickly, nervous. He had almost tripped. He had left Rose on her own; he had left Rose to think about what had just occurred. Rose had stayed a few seconds more, almost petrified and hypnotized because of what she had just done.

Rose couldn't even remember how she had gotten back to the Gryffindor Tower. Everything was just a big blur.

It took her a few seconds to sink it all in. She suddenly felt very happy, unbeatable. Was this love? She didn't know, but she hoped that feeling would never end. She skipped all the way to the Great Hall, her eyes searching at every corner for that very blond boy who was obviously nowhere to be found. But Albus was at the Slytherin table, eating.

"Al! I HAVE to tell you something! You are not going to believe it." Rose decided it was best to drag him away from the floppy ears at the slytherin table. They found an empty classroom, perfect.

"What do you want to tell me? What is so important that you have to kidnap me?"

"Don't laugh. Last night I couldn't sleep, so I went to the owlery to send a letter to one of our cousins. And guess who I met there?" Before Albus could even answer, Rose shouted Scorpius! A bit too enthusiastically.

"I hope this isn't one of your stories where you say he did something horrid and you hate his guts. He's my best friend and I'm sick of hearing nonsense on him from you. He's a really nice guy."

"Yes I know! Let me finish! As we were going back to our common rooms, we ran into Peeves. To avoid him we had to hide in a broom cupboard…"

"What happened?"

"Well I think I kissed him."

Rose laughed and then Albus started to laugh and before they knew it they were laughing their heads off.

Finally Albus caught his breath. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same time he was happy for his cousin and his best friend. His cousin and his best friend! Finally! There would be no more fighting, no more hating each others guts! This is going to be like a holiday thought Albus.

"I can't believe this! I thought you hated him!" That was a big fat lie, because Albus had always known that one day his two best friends would get together, once they realized that they hated each other because of how much they liked each other.

"Me too!" Rose said brightly. Nothing could bring her down today, not even stupid old Henrietta!


	5. Go Away

Chapter 5:** Go Away**

* * *

Rose had actually thought that things would be much better now that she and Scorpius had sort of kissed, but she had been wrong. The week after the broom cupboard incident was not as she had planned. You see, Rose had a lot of (and maybe too much) imagination, she had imagined a loving and romantic reunion where both of them would be running to each other in slow motion. But, Scorpius hadn't run or done anything really. He had ignored her, and had gone on with his life like nothing had happened. Even Albus Potter, his best friend didn't understand Scorpius' attitude.

To add up to the fact that Scorpius was totally oblivious to her, the Christmas Ball was coming up, and Rose still didn't have a partner. Not that she minded, but she wanted to make Scorpius jealous, she wanted to hurt Scorpius just like he had hurt her. Luckily for her, Sally (who already had a partner, Henry Austen, a Hufflepuff) noticed that Alex Connor appreciated Rose. Well, to tell the truth Alex liked Rose very much. For instance, like he wanted to seem gentlemen-like, he always trying to carry Rose's books or help her with homework. This really got on Rose's nerves, she was a bit feminist and thought herself perfectly capable of carrying any amount of books, and she obviously could go her homework by herself. I mean, she was Hermione Granger's daughter, for God's sake! She thought Alex should be asking HER for help not the other way round. Sally had told her Alex was sure to ask her to the Christmas Ball anytime soon. But Rose wasn't really sure she wanted to go with Alex…

As the NEWTS were this year, Rose was a bit stressed out, especially today, for no reason at all, so she had decided to work a little extra in the library during a free period. She was walking down a corridor, when she saw Scorpius with someone. Now, she wanted to kill that someone, because that someone was Henrietta. Scorpius and Henrietta, Henrietta and Scorpius holding hands… Rose decided it were best if she hid while the couple left the corridor. Alas, hiding did not prevent the person from hearing everything.

"So Henrietta, do you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

Rose felt like dying, well now she knew there was no way she could go to the Ball with the person she really wanted to go with.

"I thought you'd never ask! Of course! I'd love to!"

Couldn't they have talked? No they had to snog! That was quite enough for Rose, she walked passed them, ignoring them. But Scorpius saw her and caught her eye; she did her best to send him one of her favorite murdering glances.

"Rose! Wait!" Scorpius ran up to her.

"Go away!" I think that was very nice of Rose because she was about to saw something a lot rudder.

"Rose I can explain!"

"Explain what? Oh that, there is nothing to explain. We're friends you can snog whoever you like. I don't care."

"Really? Then why won't you talk to me?" Rose had no intention of showing her true feelings, not way. She would rather die, than show Scorpius that he had hurt her and that she was about to cry.

"Because… I hate Henrietta and by the way, you're the one not talking to me. You're the one avoiding me since we ran into each other at the owlery."

Then Rose walked off, leaving Scorpius to think about what he had just done. He was feeling so stupid at that moment.

* * *

Albus Potter was listening hard to what his cousin/best friend was telling him. He couldn't believe what Scorpius had done… Going out with that silly old Henrietta Cortes? What on earth was going through Scorpius' head? What was more incredible was that after years of liking Rose, when she finally liked him back he went off with some other girl! Scorpius and I need a serious talk he thought.

"I just don't understand. He's liked you for ages, and when you like him back he goes out with that Henrietta!"

"I don't like Scorpius…What? He's liked me for ages? I thought he hated me."

Albus sighed, he didn't think his cousin was so blind, she was very smart but when it came to love, she was really silly.

"Wrong you hated him. He only pretended not to like you so that you wouldn't hate him more. I think his liked you since our fourth year or something. It's only since this summer, when he came over to my place with you, that he realized how much he liked you."

Rose thought this over. What had changed during the summer? Well it had been the first time she was at Albus' house at the same time as Scorpius… She couldn't remember anything that led her to think that something had changed.

* * *

Alex Connor was nervously looking at the slytherin table again and again.

"Dude, just go for it!" His friend suggested. Alex wasn't sure what he wanted to go, he stared absent-minded at his plate of food.

"Are you a Gryffindor or what?" Another one of his friends said. Alex took a deep breath and looked back at the Slytherin table. Rose Weasley was talking to her cousin, Albus Potter.

He didn't understand why he didn't have the guts to ask her to the fucking Christmas ball… He was a Gryffindor! He was Captain of the Quiddith team! What else could a girl ask for?

Alex found the courage to get up and walk over to the slytherin table; all the way his hands were slightly shaking.

"Rose?" He asked, unsure. She didn't even look up, she was staring at her glass of water. Albus nudged her and she woke up from her stupor.

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you for a sec, alone?"

"Sure!" Rose knew what was coming and she already had figured out what she would answer.

"Do you have a date for the Christmas Ball?" Alex nearly blurted out when they were away from the Great Hall.

"Not yet." Rose answered mysteriously.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Yes! I'd love to!"

"Really? I mean cool! I can't wait!"

They walked back to the Great Hall, and Alex joined the Gryffindor table. As he was approaching he gave a thumbs up to his friends to show that Rose had said yes. There was a few cheering, and Alex embarrassingly sat down to finish his lunch.

"What was that about?" Albus asked, once Rose was settled down.

Rose explained everything to a bewildered Albus.

"I thought you liked Malfoy!"

"I'm not going to sit around crying about him, am I? I'm moving on…" Rose said proudly. Albus muttered something that resembled vaguely to "Girls…!"

Sally joined them, not that she liked the slytherins very much, she wanted to hang around with her best friend.

"What's uuup?"

"Alex asked me to the ball and I said yes." Rose told her matter of factly.

"Great! You finally have a date! I told you!" Sally was very happy to hear about Rose's date. She had been so scared that Scorpius would ask Rose. So scared that she had tried to push her towards Alex and she was very proud of herself that her little plan had worked!

"Yeah, it's awesome! But I still don't know what to wear…." Rose couldn't face telling her best friend about Scorpius, she wasn't sure of how Sally would react…

Albus decided to leave them to their girly talk.

"Girls I'm going off to find my best friend. I'm in desperate need of testosterone right now…"

Rose and Sally laughed, and waved at him.


	6. Scorpius versus Alex

**Chapter 6:** Scorpius versus Alex

* * *

Rose and Albus were standing frozen, watching a quidditch match. Not any qudditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. This took place a week before the Hogwarts annual Christmas Ball. It wasn't really an important match, but whenever Gryffindor and Slytherin were involved the competition was fierce.

To show their support for each team, Rose was wearing a Gryffindor scarf and Albus a Slytherin one. They weren't really the type that go crazy and paint their faces with the colors of their team.

Even though Albus had always liked quidditch, he hated being compared to his father, so he had decided never to get involved in the team, but he still fully supported the Slytherin Team. Rose only came to the quidditch matches to watchher brother, Hugo. It was her big sister duty. Rose had never understood why everybody liked quidditch so much.

But today was different, Alex was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and Rose felt she had to be there for him. He was sort of her boyfriend, wasn't he? Although they hadn't been on any dates yet. They were often seen together duting free periods and luch breaks, so the word had gone around pretty quickly (like all gossip at Hogwarts).

Rose watched the captain of the Slytherin team, who was ironically Scorpius, and Alex shake hands. They did not seem to like each other very much. What Rose didn't realize was that they loathed each other, ever since they both like her.

Rose remembered what Scorpius had said when he had learned who she was sort of going out with. "That loser?" was his exact words. Rose had answered back angrily "Oh I forgot Henrietta was so perfect." Since then, their new friendly relationship had frozen up.

* * *

After practically an hour after the game had started, Gryffindor was leading by 20 points, there was no sign of the snitch. Alex was glowing on the inside, as captain, he had always felt very proud when Gryffindor won a match, and even prouder if it was against Slytherin. He hated Scorpius Malfoy, he hated the way Scorpius looked at Rose. He hated when Scorpius and Rose talked. This match was a great occasion to show Scorpius who is Rose's boyfriend.

He grabbed the quaffle, and zoomed around the Slytherin players and scored! He heard a rupture of cheers coming from all the Gryffindors of the stadium. "Ha! Another 10 points in your face, Malfoy!" He thought.

* * *

Even Rose had cheered. Jumping and shouting like all the others.

Albus said bitterly. "You can only stay next to me, if you don't rub it in my face that my team is losing." Rose laughed.

"If I look as miserable as you, can I stay?" Albus choose to ignore his cousin's comment.

"Come on Slytherin! Malfoy do something!"

"Like that is going to help."

"Rosie shut up!"

"Fine Albus Severus."

At that moment Hugo stopped a quaffle from coming in. He was like his father, Keeper. And the whole stadium sang in unison:

"___Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing_

___Weasley is our King."_

Nobody knew who had invented that song. They only knew that as long as there was a Weasley on any quidditch song all the Gryffindors would sing this song. It was like their very own national anthem. Little did they know that it had been originally sung by Slytherins.

At last, after a few minutes, the Gryffindor seeker catches the snitch. The whole stadium, well the gryffindors express their happiness. "We beat Slytherin! We beat Slytherin!"

Rose wanted to annoy her cousin and rub the victory in his face, until she saw the sad expression on Scorpius' face down on the pitch. Rose felt an urge to comfort the captain, but remembered that he had Henrietta for that.

"You should congratulate your boyfriend." Albus said.

Rose sighed deeply. How many times must she repeat to Albus that Alex is not her boyfriend?

"He is not my boyfriend! I've told you millions of times…"

"Whatever, Rosie. Albus cut her off. To tell the truth, Al' was disappointed that he two best friend were still not together, he was growing so tired of their constant bickering, of Scorpius endless criticism towards any boy to every approach Rose and vice-versa.

"I'm going to kill my best friend. See you later Rosie!"

"Don't call me Rosie…" But Albus was already gone, so Rose shouted:

"Bye Albus Severus Potter!"

* * *

Scorpius banged his head against the wall. Why? Why did he have to lose? The rest of the team were as disappointed as him, and they were all sadly changing into their school robes. They left quickly before Scorpius could say anything, he knew now he had to keep the team's spirits up. He also had to add more training sessions… Being Quidditch Captain is stressful. He waited till everyone was gone, before leaving.

When he saw Rose waiting outside, he thought she had come for him, to be by his side in this moment of his life. That was until he saw her scarf, Gryffindor obviously. The truth hurt, Rose was waiting for the winner, not the loser.

"Come to gloat have we?"

Rose didn't have time to answer, Alex came out, a big fat smile on his face.

"Hey Rose." Scorpius hated the way Alex said those words, he hated the smile he saw on Rose's face, he hated that he had lost. He was in the mood to hate everything. But something did cheer him up, a look on Alex's face. A look that said everything. He was jealous of Scorpius, and Scorpius liked that.

"Congratulations!" Rose said brightly. Alex smiled back and sneered at Malfoy.

"This year Gryffindor is going to win the Quidditch Championship. Slytherin is going down!"

Scorpius laughed.

"Over my dead body. You won the battle I'll win the war." After those words he purposefully looked at Rose, he knew that would enrage Alex.

They were so close to dueling that Rose had to interfere.

"Calm down, it's only quidditch."

Rose should not have said that. They both looked at here as if she was stupid. At least they were both against her not against each other. Luckily Hugo arrived. Rose smiled at him, and run up to him to hug him.

"Well done little brother!"

How ironic of Rose, because even if in age Hugo was younger in height he was much taller than Rose.

"Thanks Rosie! Do you want to anything Mum and Dad? I'm writing them a letter to tell them about Gryffindor's victory!"

"Hmm… Tell them that Rosie is a horrible nickname!" Hugo and Scorpius laughed.

"What's so funny Scorpy?"

"Nothing." And he left, so did Hugo, and so only Alex and Rose were left. They walked back together to the Gryffindor common room, where a feast and party was waiting for them. Rose liked arms with Alex, and they talked all the way about the quidditch match.

* * *

Scorpius ended alone in the dormitory, not really alone, but nobody was speaking, it was an early night in bed. Albus had not killed Scorpius, he was a nice best friend, he didn't tease him too much about the dramatic quidditch match, and Gryffindor's victory. Albus knew Scorpius so well, that he noticied how unhappy Scorpius looked at he felt that it was partly because of Alex and Rose.

"Don't worry, you'll get her in the end." Scorpius was shocked by the comment, but didn't show it. He wondered if people noticied his feelings towards Roses were. He wasn't so sure that we would get Rose in the end. Not after that stupid thing he had done. The stupidest thing in the world, going out with Henrietta when Rose finally liked him. Why on earth had he done something so idiotic? Scorpius would never understand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scorpius answered back and Albus laughed.


	7. You Drive Me Crazy!

**Chapter 7:** You Drive Me Crazy

* * *

Tonight was the big night. The annual Christmas Ball. The whole Hogwarts was preparing for the event. It had all started in the morning with the Professors decorating the Great Hall. The four tables had been removed and the ceiling had been bewitched to look like it snowed. The stage for the band was installed in a corner. Everything looked perfect, Christmas perfect.

This night was the only thing people were talking about, who was going with who, what they were wearing… This annoyed Rose, it was just a ball. It was one night for God's sake! Rose couldn't understand what was so interesting about this night. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be tonight. You see, she hadn't decided whether she liked Alex or not. Yes, he was sweet with her, he was funny once he wasn't too intimidated by her, and he was cute. But still Scorpius was in the back of her mind and she hated that.

* * *

It was only around fivish that Sally had to drag Rose out of the library ("The NEWTS are at the end of the year!") so that they could get ready for the big night!

Sally was desperately trying to do something with Rose's curls, they just didn't want to obey, and they didn't want to be straight!

"Don't panic! I know a useful spell." Rose had found it earlier when she was supposed to be working on Transfiguration.

She muttered the spell and her hair looked a little bit more disciplined.

"I think I'm going to leave them be…" They both laughed.

After two hours of painting nails, a lot of laughs, they were finally ready. Rose was wearing a simple grey dress with black high heels, and Sally had preferred a meringue pink dress and flats.

"I think we're ready to rock n'roll!" Rose said loudly as they climbed out of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

It took her a few minutes to realize she had forgotten her purse, which contained extra lipstick and foundation just in case.

"I've forgotten something don't wait for me! Meet me at the entrance of the Hall with our dates!" Sally nodded and walked off.

Rose had a very difficult time getting back to the common room, she couldn't really run with her high heels, but she got there without any dramatic accidents. She grabbed her purse that was lying forgotten on her bed, and sprang out again. She tried not to hurry too much, she did not want to look red in the face breathless. Not very sexy.

As she was walking down one of the numerous hallways that led to the Great Hall, she met Scorpius Malfoy, coming the other way. Of course. The only person in the world she did not want to meet alone in a deserted corridor.

And as always he looked HOT. He was wearing a grey tie, with simple black dress robes, that went well with Rose's dress. Rose tried not notice.

At first Scorpius didn't even recognize the beautiful young women coming his way. But then he did. He was awestruck, he didn't know what to say. Rose smiled at him, after her attempts are glaring or looking tough failed miserably.

"You look… amazing…" Rose's heart beat fasten dramatically, she was so scared he would hear. She did manage to keep her composure by thinking "He looks like an ugly ugly toad."

"Thanks. Too bad you're going out with Henrietta Parkinson."

"Listen about that." Scorpius tried to grab Roses' hand but she knew the battle would be lost if he did. "You never let me explain…"

"I've already told you. I don't care, you could snog Professor Longbottom and I still wouldn't care."

"Since I'm allowed to snog whoever I like, can I snog you?" Scorpius asked sheepishly. As much as Rose would've liked to snog Scorpius she was not that easy.

"For god's sake Malfoy! It doesn't work like that! You can't just kiss me then go off with someone else and want to snog me again. It does not work like that. You had your chance and you blew it."

"YOU kissed me. I didn't ask for anything!"

Rose decided not to fight back, she breathed hard and turned her heels to walk off, completely ignoring Malfoy. She was quite proud of herself, until she bumped into Henrietta and fell to the floor. "That's my dramatic exit down the drain." Rose thought to herself, as she got up and continued to walk like nothing in the world had happened.

"What took you so long?" Sally asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain later…" Rose whispered as she turned her attention towards Alex who was looking very smart in his lovely dress robes. "Not as hot as Scorpius" Rose thought. STOP thinking about bloody Malfoy was her next thought. Tonight is about you and Alex, have fun, ignore Malfoy and don't think about him all night!

The music had already started and people were already dancing as the two couples entered the Great Hall who had been transformed for the occasion into a ballroom.

Alex took Rose's hand and pulled her I into the dancing crowd, Rose followed obediently. It was fun, the music was fast and everyone was dancing like crazy, even the Professors, which was pretty funny. Professor Garnet was dancing right next to Rose and Alex, well it wasn't really dancing, it was more big undignified and very unglamorous hand gestures that nearly hit the dancing couple a few times. It wasn't as magical as Rose had imagined it, but it never is.

* * *

Scorpius was glaring at the couples dancing, at one couple in particular really. Urgh, why on earth did he have to mess things up again? He really sucked at understanding Rose, at understanding love in general really. As he was lost in his thoughts, another girl walked up to him, another brave girl and asked for a dance. Scorpius politely and tactfully declined, again. He didn't want any of these clingy girls. He only wanted Rose.

Scorpius didn't notice Albus, even if he was coming straight for him.

"What's up? What happened to Henrietta?" And then Albus noticed his beloved cousin dancing away with the less beloved Gryffinfor Quidditch Captain.

"I see…"

"What do you think she sees in him? He looks like a complete idiot…"

Albus sighed; he had enough of their blindness. It wasn't like he was an expert in love, he had had very few girlfriends, compared to Scorpius. But it always seemed like they were asking him for advice when really it should be the other way round. They never seemed to care, that he was always alone or that he had not gotten a date to the ball.

"Stop moping about and be a MAN! Do something instead of standing around waiting."

Scorpius had just gotten a brilliant idea.

"Thanks Al' you're a genius!"

Albus wondered what the fuck Scorpius was going to do. He also wondered how things could possibly go wrong. Everything would go wrong, and Albus knew it.

* * *

Scorpius was hanging around where "the music was being made." He was desperately waiting for a slower song. A few times he saw glimpse of Rose laughing and dancing like crazy. He liked seeing her like that but he couldn't help think that he could be the one making her laugh and dance instead of that fucking Gryffindor.

The singer nodded to him, and Scorpius knew it was time. During the intermission, where people were supposed to eat and drink a little, he had managed to talk to the band and get them to play a slower song soon. And it had worked. Scorpius hoped everything would go as smoothly as this.

* * *

Rose was having fun; there was no other word for it. I felt so good to be able to let herself go and forget all the tensions of the first few months back at Hogwarts. Especially the tensions concerning an annoying boy named Scorpius Malfoy. Rose had promised to not think about him all night, but it was so hard. Especially since the boy in question was acting very weirdly and was intriguing Rose. First of all he had hardly danced with any girls, and hardly ate anything during the intermission. All this was very unlike the Scorpius Malfoy Rose knew. And then suddenly the music stopped. Rose heard the singer say "Here is one for all the lovers out there." And before Rose could even find Alex, someone had grabbed her away and was forcing her to dance very close to him. Who was that person? Bloody fucking Scorpius. Rose tried to resist, really tried but his grip was too firm and he had no intention of letting her go. Rose made a mental note to tell Alex that she had promised Scorpius a dance and that all the other dances were for Alex and Alex only. Rose managed to send Alex an apologetic glance before melting away into Scorpius' arms.

Scorpius was very happy with his plan, which was going quite well, for the moment. Rose had not been too resistant. But she did look a bit mad, for a second. He noticed her lip quiver and he knew what was coming for him.

"Why aren't you dancing with Henrietta, your girlfriend?" Rose asked angrily in that voice Scorpius knew too well.

"She is not my girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her before the ball." This was true, just after his encounter with Rose, Scorpius had plucked the courage to break it off with Henrietta, who had reacted exactly how Scorpius had imagined. She was absolutely furious. But it wasn't like Scorpius cared.

"Right before the ball? That wasn't very nice of you. No wonder she didn't show up…"

"I thought that was what you wanted! Man, you drive me crazy!" replied a very confused Scorpius.

"Joke! I was joking." Rose said laughing. She wasn't very glad, she was very happy. Finally that bitch got what she deserved! Scorpius only slightly chuckled but inside he was feeling really happy. Rose noticed that Alex was glaring at them, and she tried to shift away from Scorpius but his grasp on her was too strong for her to move even a bit away from him.

After what seemed like hours the song ended. Rose reluctantly stepped away from Scorpius' arms, she would've of wanted the song to last forever. She wanted to freeze this moment. But she couldn't and time continued as it always did.

Alex was right next to her. During the whole song, he had not thought much, he only knew he wanted to hurt Scorpius for stealing away his Rose. Without another thought he grabbed Rose's arm, swung her around kissed her before she could even stop him. As they parted, Alex saw Scorpius infuriated face, which gladden him. Scorpius walked away. "Too bad" thought Alex who desperately hoped a fight would soon occur between them. A duel he was sure to win.


	8. Broken Nose

**Chapter 8**: Broken Nose

* * *

Rose was packing all her possessions into her old battered trunk where the initials R.W were fading fast. Some time had passed since they had glittered.

Rose packed her tooth brush, Christmas presents and books (in case she got bored). Packing kept her mind of last night, well for a little while. Just between packing clothes and socks her mind rebelled and reminded her of the end of the evening.

After Alex's kiss, she felt so angry with him, that she had left him gloating to go to the girl's bathroom. Of course, every girl in there was already gossiping and talking about her, Scorpius and Alex. They were already known as the love triangle.

Why on earth had he done something like that? She knew it wasn't because he liked her, but to show who she truly belonged to. Him. Except she didn't belong to anybody and certainly not that Alex. What an idiot Rose thought. What the hell possessed me to accept to go with him to that damn ball?

As she had come out of her toilet cubicle a few girls had stared and giggled, Rose had preferred to ignore them, as always. That was far from being the worst part of her evening. As she was washing her hands, Sally had walked into the bathroom looking angry.

"What was that?" She asked with such force that Rose was bewildered. She had never imagined that Sally had that kind of rage in her. It took her be surprise.

"What was what?" Rose asked, having no idea what Sally was referring to.

"That dance with Scorpius!"

"It was just a dance, that's all. Nothing more." Rose lied. She couldn't understand Sally's anger. Didn't she hate Scorpius as much as she used to hate him?

"You're lying! How could you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"How could you steal Scorpius away from ME? I thought you were my FRIEND!"

Then Sally left. Rose just stood there, confused, her hands wet with soap. Rose didn't understand. And it still tormented her. She had never seen evidence that Scorpius and Sally were dating or had ever dated. So why did she steal him away from Sally?

That was how the night had ended. Rose shuddered thinking about it. Sally had not talked to her since. Not even this morning after Rose many efforts to understand Sally's reaction. She wanted to apologize but she didn't what to apologize for. She had done nothing wrong, or had she?

Bang. Rose had slammed her trunk shut, annoyed. She tried so hard to forget everything, and not think but she couldn't.

* * *

Scorpius boarded the Hogwart's Express in a foul mood. He had woken up on the wrong foot this morning, and had already barked at three first years for blocking the way to the train. Scorpius didn't usually come back home for the holidays, but this year was different. Albus had invited him for New Year's Eve and Scorpius thought that it would be nice to try out Christmas somewhere else. For him Christmas wasn't about playing happy families, eating too much or getting interesting presents. He remembered his family constant bad mood. He didn't get along with his father and his father didn't get along with his father. He hoped this year, they would have a normal Christmas, for once.

Scorpius didn't want to talk about last night, so he avoided everybody even Albus. His plan was to find a nice empty compartment and stay there till they arrived. If worse came to worse he could always scare away some first years. They were scared of anything related to Slytherin, especially the Gryffindors.

As he found what he wanted, he knew he had made a mistake. It took Alex only three seconds to find him, alone. Unfortunately for Scorpius Alex was not alone.

* * *

Rose was wandering around the Hogwarts Express, alone. Yes, she had found a compartment with the other seven years but Sally's arrival changed everything. Rose couldn't bear her best friend ignoring her. She couldn't bear the whispering around her name, and the gossiping. "I need to use the loo" was the only good excuse she had found to get out of there.

She purposely looked for an empty compartment but found none, so she decided to find one with no Scorpius or Alex. Much easier to find. As she was on her quest to find the perfect compartment she happened to run across some very unusual sounds. Some shouting and banging. Rose was too curious for her own good. She had a pathological need to know what the hell was going on. She already knew that she would regret, but she didn't care.

She slid the door open and looked inside. Rose didn't like what she saw.

* * *

Albus stopped just to catch his breath for a few seconds. He had been running from the far end of the Hogwarts Express to the other end. Some nice first year, a terrified first year had told him trembling that there was a fight involving the "quidditch hero" Alex (Albus had flinched) with a very blond boy. Without even thinking about it too much Albus knew his best friend was in trouble, and needed his help.

He hoped he would get there in time. In time for what exactly he didn't exactly know.

* * *

Rose coughed loudly to get everyone attention. She already felt the anger burning inside her. That made them jump. They stood their shocked, and before they could get to their senses, Albus ran in panting.

"What is going on here?" Like it wasn't obvious enough but Rose had to ask.

Alex smiled at her. Scorpius glared at Alex.

"Nothing I can't handle Rosie-Darling."

"I am not your Rosie-Darling." A few of the Alex friends chuckled. Alex seemed shocked. Wasn't Rose HIS girlfriend? Why was she acting that way?

"But I thought…" said a very confused Qudditch Captain.

"Well you thought wrong." That was rather harsh, but Rose didn't care too much anymore. She didn't even want to explain everything, she walked off.

Her dramatic exit didn't last too long. The second she left she heard a huge BANG and more shouting than before.

She walked back and reentered the bloody compartment. Scorpius and Alex were dueling, with no wands. With their fists.

Rose took her wand out and muttered discreetly a very efficient spell.

Scorpius and Alex sprang apart onto the opposite walls. Scorpius' nose was bleeding and Alex's lip was getting bigger.

"Are you wizards or what?"

* * *

Rose and Hermione Weasley were waiting patiently for their dearest children. The Hogwarts Express had arrived, and between the teenagers they finally saw their son Hugo dragging his suitcase.

They exchanged hugs and kisses, and asked Hugo about the beginning of the school year. Rose arrived five minutes later. She gave her mum and dad a quick hug.

"How was your term, honey?" asked curiously Hermione.

"Lovely." Answered Rose ironically.

Her mum suddenly became more serious, she was looking at some people over Rose's shoulder.

"What happened to poor Scorpius Malfoy? His nose is bleeding. They're looking over at us. Rose did you do this to Scorpius?"

That pleased Ron Weasley. He thumped Rose on the back.

"Well done Rosie! Did you know your mother hit a Malfoy too?"

Hermione sent Ron a look he knew too well.

"Ron!" That meant "That is not a way to educate our daughter!"

Rose signed.

"I didn't hit Scorpius. I was the one who stopped them fighting!"

"Who was fighting?" Her parents were very curious to anything that was related to the Malfoy's. Ron had a very hard time believing Scorpius was any different from Draco even thought his best friend always told nice stories about the summers he had had Scorpius over.

"Just this guy Alex and Scorpius, obviously." Rose did not like the turn the conversation was having.

"You mean Alex, the quidditch captain that you're dating." Rose had forgotten she had a little brother, a little tell-tale.

"Hugo! I'm not dating him. Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Oh, so you happened to be snogging a random stranger at the Christmas Ball."

"You saw that?" Rose asked embarrassed. She never saw her brother at Hogwarts or on rare occasions and he was there when some guy was snogging her.

* * *

"Excuse me, could I talk to you Weasley?" Scorpius asked nervously because he was interrupting a family reunion. That only made things worse. Hermione and Ron looked at Rose curiously, and all Rose could think about doing was walking away from her family to have a little chat with Malfoy.

"What's up Malfoy?"

"I know I shouldn't of attacked Alex. But he said something mean about you. I was defending you!"

Rose felt her heart melt, but she wasn't going to show Malfoy.

"Thanks then. I guess. Anyway he deserved it." Scorpius looked at her thoughtfully.

"I mean who could think of calling me Rosie- darling and getting away with it?" Scorpius laughed. During those three seconds Rose realized that Scorpius had been hurt.

"By the way, are you okay? I hope your nose isn't hurting too much. I wouldn't like that you got hurt because of me."

"I'm fine Rosie-Darling." Scorpius said mocking Alex.

Now her parents were worried. What was so important that Scorpius had to tell Rose now? They felt reassured when they saw Rose walking back with Scorpius.

"Merry Christmas!" were the only words they heard of the conversation.

But something occurred to Hermione.

"Were Scorpius and Alex fighting because of you?"


	9. A Rose

**Chapter 9 :** A Rose

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Hugo and Rose Weasley had arrived at the Burrow for Christmas. They were the last to arrive. Everybody was waiting impatiently for them. This year the whole family had not been able to come. For once it would be a small Christmas with a few Weasley's. There was of course Harry, Ginny, Lily, James and Albus Potter, as well as Gran Weasley (Grandpa had passed away a few years before). George, his wife and children were coming for Christmas Day, as well as Ted and Victoire. And that was all.

Rose had found it funny to be at the Burrow with so few people. She was so used to the overcrowded rooms, the very noisy people and of course any Weasley Wizard Wheezes zooming around everybody. Rose knew what she would get for each Christmas from Uncle George: the top new products that had not even come out in the shops!

The first thing she had down when she had arrived was run up to see Albus well technically that was the second thing. The first thing was of course saying hello to her aunt, uncle and grandmother. That took a good half hour, because she had to talk about her whole term in excruciating detail.

When that was done she ran upstairs to her best friend. That took longer than usual because Lily had stopped her to interrogate her about Alex, boys and girls stuff. When that was over, she finally opened the door to the bedroom they shared when they stayed at the Burrow. Their parents had tried for years to seperate them, but it had never worked. Rose would always sneak right back into Albus's Room. So in the end, they had given up.

After multiple hellos, inquiries about each other health Rose finally asked the question that made her ache because she needed to know.

"What happened in the train?" She tried to ask as casually as she could but that didn't work. Albus burst out laughing.

"Nothing. Just boys being boys." That was not the answer Rose was waiting for. She needed detail!

"Al, tell me what happened."

"Okay miss I-want-to-know-everything. Alex was just gloating about him being with you and stuff. Scorpius didn't like that too much. That's all."

"Albus Severus Potter! Tell me exactly what Alex said to Scorpius after I left."

Albus looked defeated. He thought for a few seconds before answering, but Rose's insistent gaze made him understand that trying to get away with not saying anything was a battle already lost.

"Fine. Alex said that you were a stupid… Okay it wasn't a very nice word to describe you, and Scorpius didn't think twice and attacked him. There was a lot tension around. It was just a stupid excuse to start a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

That made Rose think. She had already gone past the initial shock of Scorpius liking her and now she had to get over the shock that he really loved her. Like real deep love, not silly flirting around stuff. She secretly hoped she had not been just a stupid excuse, but something more.

"I do not know what possessed me to go out with that loser, really."

At those words Albus laughed.

"Hmmm, let me guess. You wanted to make someone jealous!"

Rose stuck out her tongue at him.

"Me? Never!"

"Oh by the way! Scorpius is coming to our New Year's Eve Party!"

"Are we having a party? Who else is coming?

"Just the three of us!"

"Cool! What are we going to do?" asked Rose curiously. You see, the things you can do in Ottery St Catchpole are very limited, especially for three young adults.

"I was thinking about ditching the parents and going for a drink at the pub."

"I'm so in!"

Albus and Rose couldn't wait for their exclusive New Year's Eve party! But before they could make any more plans, James and Lily walked in their room to have a chat about what Christmas presents they were surely going to have.

* * *

As Albus opened his eyes, he realized that today was Christmas. And that Christmas meant PRESENTS! He jumped out of his bed, and walked straight to Rose's bed. He woked her up.

Rose was instantly wide awake and dancing around the bedroom. Albus had to pin her down, for her to stop and for them to open their presents.

It was a long time since they believed in Father Christmas but their parents were so keen on keeping the tradition alive.

The tradition was to put during the night all the presents at the foot of everyone's bed. Rose had been awake when her parents, as discretly as they could had walked in their room and put down all the presents. She had fallen asleep an instant later, dreaming of her exciting presents.

"Shall we wait for the others?" asked Albus, who looked at his watch. The time was about seven in the morning.

"It wouldn't be Christmas if we did!"

So it was decided. They greedily opened their presents. Rose just as usual got a few books from her parents and Albus a new broom from his. Not just any broom, the ultimate new one that had come out a few weeks before Christmas. Rose looked at it.

"Come on, Albus you should really be part of the Quidditch Team, look at your broom!"

"You know, that I could never be part of the team without being compared with my perfect father. You know how much I hate that."

"Hmmm. Slytherin might've won if you had been part of the team. I'm sure Scorpius will let you join. The Slytherin Keeper really sucks. You could replace him easily."

"Rose! I'm starting to believe Scorpius put you up to this! Anyway I thought that you liked when Gryffindor won, I mean when you're boyfriend wins!"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Then why did he send you a present?" Albus had just opened, by mistake one of Rose's presents and this one happened to be from Alex. Albus was in tears when he read the little note that went with the present, it was so funny!

Rose snatched back the present, which happened to be a rose.

"How lame!"

"Wait till you read this note." Albus was laughing so hard his tummy hurt and he felt like he could never be normal again.

Rose took the note attached to the rose carefully and read it out loud.

"Dear Rosie-Darling, I'm sorry I offended you.

Roes are read,

Violets are blue

Sugar is sweet

And so are you!

Will you forgive me? Love from your Alex.

Ps: The rose symbolizes are undying love for each other."

Rose burst out laughing and threw the rose away. It lay in a puddle of wrapping paper.

"Oh god. This is the worst present ever! The rose has already lost some of his petals!"

"It really symbolizes the love between you then." Added Albus who still couldn't get over the shock.

Rose was smiling but inside she was sad. She had opened all her presents and yet she had received nothing from Scorpius. She had, foolishly sent him something. It was just a simple photograph of Albus, Scorpius and Rose taken the summer before. When all seemed simple, and when she thought she hated Scorpius. It was the only picture she found of the three of them, where she wasn't glaring at Scorpius. Why hadn't he sent her anything?

She looked jealously at Albus who was tasting the Special Bertie Boot's he had received from Scorpius.

"Can I have one? She asked.

"Sure." Rose decided to be safe and took a pink one.

"Ergh, it tastes of a rose."

Albus thought that was very funny and he was laughing his head off again. Rose didn't find it too amusing, but she couldn't ignore the comical situation it was.

They both put their jumpers on and left to see if their parents were awake. Rose couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius and how she had got nothing from him. Albus of course hadn't noticed that his best friend had failed to send a Christmas present to his cousin, he had other things on his mind. Like the very nice girl he had met a few days before or how on earth they were going to be able to go to the pub on New Year's Eve. If he had noticed, he would of thought that is was very weird because he was the one who had helped Scorpius choose the appropriate present. Luckily it wasn't a rose.


	10. Evil Plan

**_Chapter 10: Evil Plan_**

* * *

New Year's Eve had finally arrived. After a few days of longing and waiting, it had finally arrived. In those few days Albus had been able to think of a very devilish plan to be able to get out of the Burrow without the parents noticing. Rose didn't know it,but just one look shared with Albus and she knew he had found a way, a cunning way to be free from parents. Of course, she didn't know any detail. Just that it was an evil plan.

Scorpius was supposed to arrive around lunchtime. So around twelve o'clock Rose was pacing around her room, thinking about how their encounter would go, what she should say to him… She wasn't usually so nervous with boys, but Scorpius wasn't an ordinary boy anymore.

Albus had gone to the kitchen to wait. He was sick of Rose's walking around and worrying about how she looked.

While Albus was fiddling with his wand, he heard a bang, and a few shouts. He looked outside and saw that Scorpius and his father had arrived.

"Rose! Scorpius is here!" and then he ran to open the door the freezing Malfoy's. Rose didn't hear this, too occupied in checking her hair.

Albus hadn't expected to see Draco Malfoy standing in the snow beside Scorpius. His family tolerated and had learned like Scorpius but Albus was so sure how they would react to Draco Malfoy. It was already too late his mum had already come into the kitchen and had noticed the two silhouettes waiting to be let in. She carefully opened the door, scared of what she would find out there.

Ginny tried to show no sign of surprise or shock; she was used to Scorpius, but not to Draco appearing at Christmas at the Burrow. That was a bit too much for her. She wordlessly let them in.

Albus and Scorpius greeted each other with their usual enthusiasm. During that moment, Harry and Ron had appeared into the kitchen. They both stiffly shook Draco's hand. Even thought the war between the old schools friends was over, it was still hard getting used to being nice around each other.

Albus thought fast about a way to get the tension into the kitchen to break, but he found no genius idea. Instead he called Rose.

"Rose! Come here! Scorpius had arrived! He shouted into the Burrow. Then, the whole had shook, as Rose ran down the stairs and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Hi Scorpius!" she said brightly and then she noticed Scorpius's father, looking at her curiously. She calmly walked over to him to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Malfoy!"

"Like wise. Scorpius talks endlessly about you."

This made Albus and Rose giggle, but not Scorpius who had gone bright red. It was the first time Rose saw Scorpius blushing and feeling uncomfortable. Usually he was so confident, it was hilarious for Rose to see him like that.

"Yes that is my daughter, and I would appreciate that you keep your son away from her!" said Ron angrily.

"Dad! " Rose sounded so much like Hermione that Ron looked at little bit scared.

"For god's sake! When will you stop being so rude to the Malfoy's? How many more times must we tell you that Scorpius is our friend! We don't give a shit about the problems you had at school! It was 25 years ago! Grow up!"

After that animated speech, Rose stormed out. She quickly regretted what she had said to her Dad, but she didn't care anymore. Enough was enough! She decided to wait for Scorpius and Albus in their bedroom.

* * *

Rose didn't have to wait too long. Scorpius and Albus joined her in no time! They wore surprised expressions. They still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Rose you did it! They won't ever criticize Scorpius! Ever!" Albus told her excited. He was jumping around the room like crazy. Rose laughed and caught Scorpius' eye, he smiled at her and whispered.

"Thank you." Rose simply winked at him, still with a big smile on her face.

Albus was jumping on ever bed available; he finally calmed down and collapsed on his bed.

"Man I'm getting too old for this." This drove everyone to hysterics. When Rose could finally breathe again she bravely told them that she had to talk to her parents.

Rose walked down the stairs carefully; she heard some whispers from the kitchen and went in as quietly as she could. There she faced her parents, uncle and aunt all looking at her curiously.

"I wanted to apologize for screaming early." Everyone was silent and still looking at Rose who was growing more and more uneasy. Harry spoke first.

"It's okay Rose. We understand. I don't think I would've liked if my parents had criticized or hated Molly and Arthur."

Ron looked at bit terrified. He didn't think that Rose could like a Malfoy like Harry had liked Ginny. It was almost impossible!

"From now on, we will refrain from criticizing Malfoy in front of you." Hermione added. Rose felt like hugging her. They were being so understanding.

"That still doesn't change the fact that Malfoy is git." Everyone laughed at Ron's words. Rose suddenly felt much better, less guilty about screaming at her family and of course less embarrassed about seeming so in love with Scorpius.

Rose hugged them all and before she could leave she heard her father add.

"You'd better not marry him!"

* * *

When Rose came back into the bedrrom she found Scorpius and Albus reading a book. She thought it was very extraordinary that they were reading a book, together. They never did that.

And then she understood. As she looked more closely at the book she read the title and laughed so hard, that both Scorpius and Albus jumped.

The book was called "Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches."

Albus went bright red, and tried to justify himself.

" It was a Christmas present. It's not like a need, with all the girls dying to go out with me. It's for Scorpius! He was more trouble than me!"

He glanced at both of them. Rose tried to change the subject before it got even more uncomfortable.

"Anyway, how are we going to leave the house without the parents knowing?"

Albus laughed his evil laugh.

"I have a masterplan." Like that could explain everything.

"Would you care to share it with us?" Scorpius asked.

"Fine. You see this." Albus took out from the top draw of his bed side table a square grey thingy, that Scorpius and Rose could not recognize. They had no idea what the hell it was.

"It's a portable DVD player." Albus felt it better to explain exactly what it was because of Rose and Scorpius' questioning gazes. "It's a muggle invention that permits you to watch movies. I even bought a movie. We'll just tell the parents that we want a quiet night watching this and instead we go out to the pub."

It was a genius plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong with a plan like that.

"This is so going to work, well done Al'!" Rose told him, he was smiling proudly.

"A few rule first. I want this night to be a magic-free night."

Silence. Nobody spoke. Scorpius and Rose looked at each and their looks said: Had Albus gone completely crazy?"

"I think Albus has gone crazy!" whispered Scorpius to Rose. She giggled.

"I heard that! Come one, guys! It will be fun! We can invent our own lives! And maybe chat up a few muggle girls…"

Rose understood now. She understood why and how Albus could've found such a good plan. He was motivated. By love.

"I understand now…"

"Rose! Shut-up!" Rose ignored him.

"Our little Albus had a crush on a girl!"

"So who is this mystery girl?" asked Scorpius.

Albus didn't want to say anything. He didn't want his best friends to make fun of him.

Scorpius and Rose knew Albus too well, they knew he wouldn't give up his secret without some sort of push. They read each other thoughts, and both went closer to him, evil grins spread on their faces.

"Speak now or die from too much tickling."

Albus pretended to be scared but decided to tell them.

"Fine! I'll explain if you insist! Just don't you dare tell James…"

Albus breathed in, he didn't know if he had the courage to continue. Her had never felt this way before, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep it all to himself, feel like he had the control on what was happening to him, but on the other hand he needed to share his feelings, his fears. He needed their approval and more importantly he needed their advice.

"I went down to Ottery St Cachtpole the other day. It was before you arrived, Rose. I was bored. I walked into this shop and she caught my eye. She was beautiful. I don't know what possessed me but the next thing I know I was chatting with her. Then her friend arrived and pushed her away from me like I had a sort of infection or something. Then I realized it was because I was the weird kid from the Burrow... That's why I need us to be normal, for once."

Scorpius and Rose smiled. Albus was so sweet. They had never seen him like that for a girl which must mean she was of out of the ordinary.

"How do you know that she'll be at the same pub we're going to tonight?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"I happened to mention our little party to her. Now I just need to hope that'll she'll want to see me again and that she'll be there tonight. That's why I need you to be there. I need to look cool and impressive with cool and impressive friends."

"Dude, I think we're in!" said Scorpius, excited for once that he wasn't the one that got the girl. He was so sick of all the different girls that wanted to go out with him and seeing Albus' longing and jealousy. For once it was Albus' turn.

"Yes! I'll do anything I can so you can speak to her again! I'll even stalk her to the girl's loo if you want!" Rose was getting more and more excited. She couldn't wait to be tonight for obvious reasons. But there was another one that nobody suspected. She knew tonight would be a turning point in her relationship with Scorpius. She just knew it.

Albus looked terrified.

"Please don't stalk her."


	11. Midnight in Ottery St Catchpole

**Chapter 11:** Midnight in Ottery St Catchpole.

* * *

They had made it. They were out of the Burrow and without parents knowing or suspecting anything. Well, that's what they wanted to believe. They had crept out of the house through the window in Rose and Albus' room, it was the only magic they were going to use all night. Even if they had agreed that no wands would be a very stupid and irresponsible thing to do. Rose had slipped her into her right boot whereas Scorpius and Albus had buried theirs deep into their coats.

It was a cold night and there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. They had not anticipated what a long way Ottery St Catchpole was from the Burrow, especially when it's nearly dark and very slippery. There were actually a few near-accidents caused by Rose, who slipped a lot. More when Scorpius was around to catch her. At last they saw the village in the distance and the pub lights.

The night was about to begin.

* * *

Rose, Scorpius and Albus entered the pub as discreetly as possible. They didn't want to expose the fact that they were by muggle standards not of age yet. They found a free table and took off their coats. Once they were settled, Scorpius looked around the room and said.

"I think Rose has to get the drinks…" Rose did not like being ordered around.

"Why? That is not very gentleman-like!"

"So I'm a gentleman now?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Can you two seriously stop biting your heads off for just one night?" said an already exasperated Albus.

"What I wanted to say was that Rose should get the drinks because the barman looks pretty suspicious and that he hasn't stopped staring at her since we've come in."

There was a pang of jealousy in those words. It had only taken Scorpius 3 seconds to realize that the barman was checking Rose out. It had annoyed him. Because Rose was his, obviously.

By the look on Rose's face Scorpius felt it better to add.

"Do you want some drinks or not? Do your little charm and he'll hand over the drinks in no time. He might not even ask for your age."

"Fine. I'll go!"

Rose stood up and walked as confidently as she could towards the bar. She smiled her brightest smile and ordered three beers.

"Of course, anything for the pretty girl." Rose smiled more widely. The barman looked more closely at her.

"How old are you?"

Rose had no time to think and immediately acted offended.

"How dare you? Asking a woman her age! How rude." Rose winked at him and paid with the muggle money she had left from her muggle grand-parents Christmas present.

The flirting must have worked because the barman handed over the three beers.

Rose was sighed with relief. Tonight was going to be a good night. She slowly walked back to their table, trying not to spill the three beers.

"Please don't send me back up there." Scorpius and Albus laughed.

"It's not funny! He had a few teeth missing and smells like he has not had a shower in a very long time."

"Oh no." Rose thought Albus was reacting very strangely. Being shocked because someone didn't wash? And then she realized something else was going on. Both Scorpius' and Albus' head were turned towards the door where there stood a girl. Rose guessed it was the girl Albus had met. She was very pretty and there was another girl with her. The pretty girl immediately recognized Albus and waved at him.

Albus' heart was beating very fast and he was becoming more and more nervous the more the pretty girl was coming over to their table.

"Hi Albus!" She squeaked.

Albus was unable to speak and becoming bright red. Not good thought Rose. She had to do something.

"Oh Hi… ? I'm sorry Albus didn't tell us your name."

"It's Sophia, oh and this Mary." Sophia said pointing to her friend that had just noticed the very hot and cute guy sitting just next to Rose. Scorpius.

During that short period of time, Albus was able to get his act together. He smiled widely at Sophia.

"Why don't you join us?" Sophia nodded and Mary looked glad, she sat right next to Scorpius looking at him with batting eyes. Rose didn't like this very much.

"This is Rose, my cousin and…" Albus introduced.

"Her boyfriend Scorpius." Yes, Rose had done something very rash and not very well thought over. It was the only thing she had thought of so that the night was not ruined by another one of those girls that liked Scorpius.

There was a awkward silence while the piece of information sank in. Scorpius woke from the trance the words he had never thought he would hear put him into. He nodded, still unable to speak and kissed Rose on the cheek . Albus sighed.

Rose gave Mary a triumphant smile. Mary looked a bit disappointed but girlfriend had never stopped her before, it was not in her habit to stop till she obtained what she wanted.

"So where are you from? We've never really seen you around here before." Sophia asked curiously. Time to work on the story they had rehearsed.

"I would've remembered a hottie like you." Giggled Mary, pointing her manicured finger at Scorpius. Rose was annoyed. Didn't that silly girl realize she was just there? And that Scorpius was already taken?

Scorpius just ignored her. He wasn't in the mood for a stupid game with a girl he wouldn't remember in two months. He was a little bit sick of having only girlfriends that didn't mean anything. He wanted Rose. He wasn't going to let a girl like Mary ruin that.

"We live in Ottery St Catchpole but we go to a boarding school." This wasn't technically a lie, Albus hadn't mentioned what sort of boarding school they went to.

"Oh. We go to boring old state school in Ottery, don't we?" Sophia glanced over to her friend, who had had enough of not being the center of all the attention and had already noticed a group of boys at the other side of the pub.

"Hmm. Sorry Soph' but I'm off. See you around!" Mary said before barging off without even saying goodbye to Albus, Scorpius and Rose.

"Sorry 'bout that. Um, so which boarding school do you go to?"

"Pelsington Hall." Rose answered automatically.

"Never heard of it." No wonder thought Rose since she had totally made that name up.

And then, Scorpius and Rose were being totally ignored by Sophia and Albus, deep in conversation. Scorpius was getting pretty bored, he put his arm around Rose shoulders and Rose didn't even budge. Good he thought, this could mean she actually likes me. That dazed him for a while. He couldn't even believe what he was thinking. Rose likes me. It didn't made sense to him.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Scorpius whispered. Rose nodded .

"If I hear her laugh one more time at Albus' stupid jokes, I'm going to kill myself."

They slipped away from the table, to the door of the pub. To the freezing outside.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius were sitting together, huddled up on a bench not far from the pub, waiting for Albus to come out. Since they were sitting there a plan formed into Scorpius' mind. It was kinda silly, but he didn't care anymore. While Rose was looking at the snowflakes falling, Scorpius took out his wand and transfigured a plant on top of their heads. He his his wand, and theatrically looked up.

"Look Rose!" He said pointing upwards.

"What?" Rose asked not seeing much in the darkness.

"Mistletoe." Scorpius whispered.

Rose's heart started to beat very fast, it took her a moment to realize what was going on. Scorpius was actually kissing her. He really likes me, she thought. Not far away a clock chimed midnight.

* * *

"So why did you say I was your boyfriend?" Scorpius asked once the kissing moment was over. Is he seriously asking me that question after kissing me? Rose thought.

"Well I saw the look on Mary's face. She seemed demented! I mean really crazy, I was saving you from her craziness." Rose very badly lied.

"Does that mean you like me?" Rose wanted to scream DUH!

"Would I have kissed you back if I didn't?" Scorpius took a deep breath and looked straight into Rose's eyes.

"Rose Weasley, would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes, Scorpius Malfoy."

They looked at each other, and laughed. Could Rose have guessed how happy she would've felt knowing she was going out with Scorpius when she was just I young first year? I don't think so.

* * *

Albus ran out of the pub. He was feeling so happy. He felt great for once in his life. He noticed Scorpius and Rose in the corner of the bench huddled together and thought finally I won't have to deal with all their drama anymore. Little did he know it was only the beginning.


	12. For Real

**Chapter 12: For Real**

_The story isn't over yet! _

_

* * *

_

Albus spent a moment appreciating the moment. But then he realized something and that moment was over. He realized this something by looking at his watch. It was past suddenly felt like a modern and make cinderella who should've been back by midnight but had forgotten because of the nice time he was having with the gorgeous princess. He panicked and ran over to Scorpius and Rose.

"Fuck! We have to go! Fuck!"

Rose and Scorpius let go of each other and looked at Albus, worryingly. They had no idea what the hell was going on with Albus.

"What's going on?"

Albus looked at them. He was getting annoyed, why weren't they moving as fast as him? Didn't they understand? Obviously not.

"It's. Past. Midnight. We. Are. So. Dead."

"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius.

"THE PARENTS! At midnight they might've knocked on our door to celebrate the New Year together. But you know we're not there!"

Scorpius and Rose looked at each, and panicked.

"Shit."

They began to run as fast as they could, praying each second that the parents had not come to see them, yet. Or else they would be in so much trouble. Scorpius helped Rose up the hill. He was feeling delirious; he couldn't care less if they were caught. Nothing mattered anymore, now he was with Rose. But he still ran as fast as he could, holding Rose's hand all the way. Finally they could see the Burrow. They saw the lights. They knew it was too late.

Just when they were at the doorstep the front door swung open to reveal very angry parents. Scorpius let go of Rose's hand before anyone could notice anything.

"Where have you been?" demanded one of the blurry shadows by the door. It was Harry.

Albus was inventing a crack-pot story on the spot.

"Just playing in the snow."

They were clearly not impressed. At all.

"Then where were you 10 minutes ago when we were looking for you?"

Ginny rushed past everyone and bashed Albus' head.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? We've been so worried! We thought something had happened to you! Beds empty! No note."

She looked pretty scary. Like a younger Molly Weasley. The three teenagers didn't know what to say. It had been a fun night, but now it was over. They had been caught. And there was nothing they could do about it. Unfortunately things got worse because Aunt Ginny went a bit too close to Albus and she smelled his breath.

"Have you been drinking ALCOHOL?"

That nearly drove them crazy. Albus muttered a tiny explanation.

"We just went to the pub…" And they didn't like it at all.

"Was this Malfoy's idea?" Rose sighed. Why couldn't her parents accept that Scorpius was not like his father. She just felt like kissing him on the spot, to show them that even if Scorpius wasn't good enought for them he was certainly good enough for her!

"No it was MY idea!" Rose screamed.

"It was mine to!" added Albus, and they put themselves in front of Albus, to protect him in a way from those untruthful accusations.

"Bed all of you! NOW!" Hermione said. They went into the house, heads held high. Nothing could make Rose regret this night. Nothing at all, not even the dreadful punishments her parents were surely thinking about.

"This will not go unpunished young lady!" said Ron before adding. "You'll be sleeping in Lily's room tonight and no sneaking into Albus' room!"

Rose felt disappointed but was too tired to react. She obediently stopped at the first bedroom instead of following Albus and Scorpius.

Rose put an old pair of pajamas on and went to brush her teeth. Lily was awake waiting to hear in detail what had happened during the night. On her back to her room she ran into Scorpius to whom she gave a wide smile.

"Hey… I just wanted to give you a bedtime kiss." Scorpius informed her while he gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Scorpius walked back to Albus' room, proud of himself. He had finally got the person he wanted so much. Rose. He hoped nothing could ever ruin this happiness he was feeling. But right now he didn't want to speak about it. He was too curious to find out what had happened between Albus and Sophia.

"Dude! How was your night?"

Albus answered, dazzed still not believing what was happening to him.

"It was... great. She really is amazing."

"I'm so happy for you! I really am!" Scorpius said.

"So am I! I saw you with Rose!" Scorpius smiled. Rose. Rose. Rose. He truly loved her.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke up late, very late. It had been a big night full of different emotions. She still couldn't believe it. It felt like a big cute and nice dream. But something inside of her told her that it was real, not just a fake dream. Reality.

The first thing she did when she got up was go to Albus' room. She didn't care that her hair was messing, that she wasn't dressed properly or wearing any make-up. She just wanted to see Scorpius and make sure that the night was not just some figment of her imagination. She also couldn't wait to hear all about Sophia and what had happened between Albus and her.

She barged into the room, not even bothering to knock. Albus was reading a book.

"Good morning! Where is Scorpius?"

"He already left. He said he didn't want to wake you up." Rose was a little confused. Why hadn't Scorpius bothered to even say goodbye? Now she would have to wait till the school started again to see him.

"And what happened between you? Scorpius looked really annoyed this morning."

Albus rolled his eyes at her. He was thinking what the hell could Rose have done to ruin this.

"Well he ask me out and I said yes." Albus oooed and ahhhed.

"FINALLY! I won't have to bear your constant fighting and hating! Thank you, god!" Rose punched him nicely.

"Ow." Said Albus mockingly.

"But that still doesn't explain why he didn't say goodbye." Rose said, clearly disappointed and hurt that she hadn't been able to see her love again.

"Don't worry about it! It's maybe just Scorpius being Scorpius."

"Humm. What on earth are you reading?"

"Just Wuthering Heights."

"Am I dreaming, you Albus Serverus Potter are reading a classic muggle book?"

"It's Sophia's favorite." Albus said, like it could explain everything that was going on in his life.

"I see..."

Rose said, smiling at him. She then fell onto her bed, and hurt herself. She looked under her covers to see what had hurt her.

"Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit! Did Scorpius sleep in my bed ?" Rose could almost feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. But she was stronger than that. She could fix this, she had to fix this.

Albus looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, what's that."

"My fucking diary!" screeched Rose, who after feeling tearful was getting hysterical.

"This is a very fucking old diary of mine that I wrote when I wasn't too keen on Scorpius."

Albus opened his eyes wide.

"Do you think he read it?"

"It would explain this morning's attitude. Wouldn't it?"

"Depends on what you wrote? Read it!"

Rose carefully opened her diary. And read it. Now she knew it would be very hard to fix this. She read it out loud.

"Dear diary, I hate Scorpius Malfoy! I hate hate hate that stupid git! He's so ugly I could vomit. I can't understand how that silly Ravenclaw Maggie Dorry sees in him. How can she even snog him? I tried to reason with her, I mean she is a Ravenclaw but she didn't listen to me. I told her that I hated Scorpius ever since I first saw him and she still wasn't listening. Well that's the last time she's getting any advice from me! Really, what can she possibly see in that blond-haired idiot?"

"Oh. Well done, Rose! You ruined it!"

"Shut up Al'! I'm going to fix this, you'll see!"

"I know Scorpius very well and he is going to want to get revenge. It's not going to be pretty."

"He's going to hate me for real then?"

Albus nodded.

Rose gulped; she had to be ready for this. She had to get him back no matter what! How could she have written such horrible things? How could she have left that silly old diary lying around, where Scorpius could read it? She just wanted to burn the diary down, and of course get Scorpius back.


	13. Confusion&Surprises

_**Chapter 13: Confusion&Surprises**_

_**

* * *

**_

Before Rose knew it, it was already time to go back to school. She had spent the last few days, furious with herself. She had no idea how to make things right again. She had no idea how to be with Scorpius now. She just couldn't face going back to pretending to loath him. It was too silly, childish even. Scorpius would surely think that all she had written about him was true. That was the last thing she wanted. Or did she? Rose had thought of writing to him to explain everything but she preferred to do it face to face to avoid more confusion and false assumptions. As they left for the train station she still had no idea what she could tell him to change things.

* * *

Scorpius woke up grumpy, again. His parents thought that his attitude was due to the fact that they were very mad when they heard what had happened and how he had gone for some drinks at a pub. But they were wrong. Scorpius grumpiness was due to one and one person only: Rose. He just didn't get her and it annoyed him. He didn't know if she really liked him or if she hated him so much that she had pretended to like in order to hurt him. It was confusing, and Scorpius couldn't bear all this confusion anymore. He wanted proof of either of these theories. He wanted to hear those three words from her that would confirm what he thought.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express arrived in the usual confusion and smoke. Except that today it was less crowded. Rose said goodbye to her parents and tried to find Albus before getting on the train, except that he was nowhere to be found.

Albus had arrived a bit late and had to run to get on the train with his trunk and owl. It was particularly difficult but he managed some way or another. Once he was on the train he tried to find either Scorpius or Rose, praying he wouldn't find them together.

Unfortunately he heard some angry voices coming from a compartment and they sounded a lot like Rose and Scorpius' voices. He sighed and prepared to enter the battle scene.

"Why won't you let me explain ?" Rose screamed angrily. For like five minutes he had tried to have a normal conversation with Scorpius but he was not listening so Rose had decided to shout.

"There is nothing to explain! I read your diary!"

"You idiot! I wrote the stuff a hundred years ago!" Scorpius was still not listening; nobody had noticed Albus' entrance who was watching them. It was like a déjà-vu.

"You hate me, you always have! I can't believe I could even think you could change!"

"Guys! Stop!" They both turned to look at Albus, startled. It was like the first time Albus even interrupted an argument between the both of them.

"Merlin's beard! Why can't you two just listen to each other?"

"Well, try telling that to Scorpius!"

Scorpius didn't bother to answer, he just left. He was so sick of fighting with Rose. It amused him before, but not anymore.

"Well done, Rose."

Rose eyes were now full of tears. It felt so much easier to yell and fight with Scorpius than to tell him what she actually felt. She was so used to screaming at him than talking like normal human beings.

"How stupid am I?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Albus said reassuringly. He couldn't bear to see his cousin in this state.

"Thanks, my wonderful and brilliant cousin but I don't think it 'll work."

Albus left Rose after a hug and went off to find Scorpius and try to mend things, hopefully. Rose didn't want to sit by the window, waiting for her loved one to come to her. Instead she opened a book, much more intellectual and less dramatic and desperate. She was absorbed in a very interesting passage that she didn't hear the door slide open.

"Oh my god! Rose?"

Rose looked up and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Sophia! You're a witch?"

"Yes!"

Rose had now forgotten about Scorpius and was only thinking about how happy Albus was going to be when he learned this amazing piece of information.

"That's great!"

"So is Albus a wizard too?"

"YES! We have to find him, like right now!"

Rose was already out to the compartment, into the corridor and Sophia had some trouble following her. Rose quickly found the compartment with all the Slytherins. She had obviously forgotten about a certain boy who was not talking to her anymore.

She excitedly slid the door and said rather loudly.

"Albus! Guess who I saw?"

Scorpius and Albus were deep in a conversation and they looked up rather abruptly. Scorpius ignored Rose, but Rose couldn't care less.

"What's up, Rose…?"

"Sophia!"

Sophia then magically appeared in the doorway, and Albus opened his eyes wide. He was surprised, shocked, happy, confused and all at once. He didn't know what he could possibly say. Sophia just laughed and sat down next to him.

"So you're a wizard…?"

Rose sat down next to Scorpius, ignoring him as he had ignored her.

"Obviously! I can't believe that in all the girls in Ottery St Catchpole I met a witch!"

Rose was smiling even after what had happened with Scorpius. She was so happy for her cousin. He had at last found love and would never be alone again. That did remind her that she was alone again, too.

"Yep! Sophia Locks, muggle born, Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you! Albus Potter, Slytherin." Albus said still smiling. It was as if his smile could last forever.

"Did you say Potter? Like from Harry Potter?" Sophia asked excitedly.

"Yes, that's my dad."

"Wow. I've heard so many amazing stories about him during the war. I can't believe I met his son!"

Rose and Scorpius shared a look, but then turned their heads very quickly, remembering that they were back to hating each other.

Sophia looked more closely at Rose.

"So you are Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter?"

"That's me." Rose answered with a bored tone. Yes what her parents had done was amazing, yes they were be forever heroes in the wizarding world. But Rose had enough of being compared to them, of living in their shadow. She was sick of being Ron and Hermione's daughter, she wanted to be liked for who she was not what her parents had done. Her first year had been the worst when everyone was staring at her and Albus and they didn't even understand why. But now after seven years, she was getting used to it.

"Wow." Sophia then looked at Scorpius.

"Oh my god. So you must be Draco Malfoy's son."

Scorpius didn't answer. He felt the same way as Rose, but for him it was even worse because his parents hadn't done something very glorious during the war. Quite the contrary.

"And you're all friends?"

"Yes! Scorpius is my best friend no matter how much our parents hated each other." Albus winked at Scorpius.

"Thanks dude."

"Are you really dating?" This question was directed to Rose and Scorpius and then suddenly Rose remembered the lie she had told, she bit her lip anxiously.

"No! And I better get going! Loads of things to do! It was nice seeing you again Sophia!" Rose left quickly, the whole time avoiding Scorpius gaze.

* * *

Scorpius left the compartment. He couldn't stand listening to another of the lovebirds conversation. He was happy for Albus, of course. But he couldn't stand being in the same room as both of them. It was too lovey-dovey and sickening for him. He also needed some peace and quiet to think about Rose. And what Albus had told him. He slid the door to the first empty compartment. But it wasn't empty. It was two people snogging. But not just any two people. Scorpius recognized that stupid gryffindor that he didn't like. And, could that really be…? No it couldn't be Rose.

Rose and Alex parted and Rose saw Scorpius'face, and she knew that he still loved her. It was all part of her plan to get him back. She wanted to make him feel jealous to see if he hated her. But by the look on Scorpius' face her tactic hadn't worked. He looked very annoyed. He slammed the door shut.

Scorpius couldn't believe his eyes. What the hell was Rose doing with him again? How could she? He wanted to punch that guy to death, but he realized it wasn't a very good solution to get back at Rose. He needed a plan.

And his plan was walking straight at him down the corridor.


	14. Changes

**Chapter 14: **_**Changes**_

_**

* * *

**_

After that Rose every-day life at Hogwarts changed. She was used to hanging around the Slytherin Table during breakfast, lunch and dinner with Scorpius and Albus. But now, it was a little bit more complicated.

First of all, all she could think of doing was avoiding Scorpius to avoid more confrontation, arguments and frustration. Second of all she couldn't sit at the Slytherin table with simply Albus, because Albus had a new girlfriend and she was a ravenclaw. So Albus always hung around the Ravenclaw table, now. Third of all after snogging Alex, she had broken up with him, officially. So she tried not to hang aroung the Gryffindor table to avoid him. And there was another reason, but Rose preferred to forget about that reason…

Lucky for Rose, Albus hadn't forgotten his best friend/cousin. That day, when he saw her deciding where to sit, he waved at her to come over to sit next to him and Sophia at the Ravenclaw table. Rose smiled at him and joined them. It was a bit tough getting used to hang around your best friend and his new girlfriend. Rose had to accept that she could never ever be alone with Albus, again. She couldn't talk to him about Scorpius because she would hate for Sophia to hear.

As Rose was munching away to cereal, Albus looked the Slytherin table and then back at Rose, like he was trying to make some kind of connection.

"How is that with Scorpius…?"

Rose looked at him hatefully.

"You really don't remember?" Albus shook his head.

"I'll give a clue: my ex-best friend."

"Oh."

"Yes, that person kissing Scorpius right now is Sally." That was the other reason, Rose preferred to forget. Yes she had known. Yes she had learned the hard way.

She had learned about the new "it-couple" when she was brushing her teeth. Sally had come into the bathroom they shared followed by her new friends. They were chatting away and they ignored Rose, as usual. But Rose had overheard what Sally was bragging on about. "Yes! It's all true, I am going out with the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. He asked me out on the train. Isn't it great?"

Rose had almost swallowed her toothpaste. She knew that Scorpius would want revenge, would want to hurt her like he had hurt him and all. But she never thought he would go as far as go out with her best friend, even if it wasn't the case anymore.

Rose had felt betrayed.

And she hated to see it rubbed in her face every single day, every single hour, every single second. So she pretended it didn't affect and she continued to eat her cereal, wordlessly.

"I wonder what the fuck he is doing with her." Albus wondered. Rose felt like saying: Oh I think I can guess…

And that's how things were from now on. Rose hanging around with Albus and Sophia, and Scorpius with Sally. Rose liked being with Albus, alone. She couldn't stand the couple anymore. The constant cuddling, and silly nicknames was over-whelming. Rose was going to puke if she heard one more time "Honey-bunny Albus!" But that was the least of her problems.

Rose had confronted Sally. It was too much. She couldn't stand to her Sally showing off about her and Scorpius and how she was the only girl "that had been able to make him settle down."

"You're so lucky!" replied one of Sally's newest friends.

"I know! Scorpius is such a darling! So romantic! You know I think he might love me." Those words made all the girls listening to Sally like she was some sort of goddess squeal and giggle.

"You do know that he is only going out with you to get back at me?" Rose blurted out not even calculating what she was saying. That made the girls whisper and look at Rose as if she was crazy.

"You guys never dated. He doesn't like you, he told me." Sally retorted, proud.

"Oh so that's what he told you?" Rose asked before getting into her bed. Sally had no time to answer because Rose added: "A lot of things can happen during the holidays…"

"Scorpius would never do that to me!" Sally screamed, furious. That made Rose secretly laugh it made her feel a little bit better to annoy Sally.

"First of all, you weren't even together and Scorpius has already shown that he does a lot of stupid things."

"Like what?"

"Umm. Henrietta?" After those words, Rose feigned sleep, ignoring Sally's comments or remarks about how Scorpius is sooo perfect that he wouldn't dream of hurting her, his lovely girlfriend.

* * *

For the first time since the holidays Rose heard some good news. Very good news. Professor Longbottom had a flu and he would only be back next week. This wasn't very good news for Neville, but for Rose this news was excellent! It meant that she wouldn't be stuck for two hours in the same room as Scorpius! It was freedom! As Hermione Granger's daughter she decided that those two hours would be spent in the library, doing homework.

That was exactly Scorpius' and Sally's idea. And so as Rose was looking for a table, she noticed them in the far corner where they could not be seen from anyone, snogging. That was too much for her. She couldn't stay in the library, so she decided to look for an empty classroom, without Scorpius and Sally, please.

And that was what she found except, it wasn't really empty. Another student had avoided the library and was reading quietly. It was a Slytherin girl that Rose only knew by sight and hardly remembered her name.

"Excuse me?"

The girl looked up, annoyed. Rose understood she would be annoyed too if someone interrupted her when she was reading a book.

"Do you mind if I stay here?"

"What's wrong with the library?"

"A few things named Scorpius and Sally."

"Scorpius Malfoy? What's wrong with him? Aren't you friends with him? You're always at the Slytherin table with Albus and him."

"I think I have a problem with his new girlfriend. She's a back-stabbing bitch."

"Do you mean Sally King? Longbottom put us together. Urgh. Why is she a back-stabbing bitch?"

"Don't laugh. I like Malfoy, we sort of dated . Long story short. He's dating her to get back at me. The worst part is that I deserve it."

Rose had no idea why she was saying all those personal things to that girl she hardly new. But she seemed nice and Rose hadn't been able to talk to anyone in a long time.

"Futhermore I can't even talk to my cousin, Albus because he's always with his girlfriend and I don't want her to hear. Sorry to unload like this on you."

"No problem! It's more interesting than this book anyway." She smiled and they laughed together.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Lucy Moore, nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Rose Weasley, enchanted to meet you."

* * *

For the next hour, both girls talked and laughed together. To their astonishment they got on pretty well. Rose didn't get any work done, Lucy finish her book, but it didn't matter because they had found a new friend.

Suddenly the door opened and Albus walked in.

"Rose!" Rose jumped.

"I've been looking for you for hours! Where have you been?"

"Hello dearest cousin! I've been here." Lucy giggled.

Albus looked darkly at Lucy.

"I see you've met Moore."

"You know her?" Rose asked, happy that her new friend and her best friend knew each other. She whispered at Lucy: "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Know her. See this?" Albus showed Rose a tiny scar on his left hand. "First year, we were together in charms. She stabbed me with her quill…" Albus said exasperated.

"Wouldn't have happened if you if you had not been a jerk and helped me…" She answered back, bored.

Albus ignored her.

"Al', why were you looking for me?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"In private."

"Fine." Rose followed Albus just outside the classroom.

"You should go and talk to Scorpius."

"How can I when Sally is all over him? And anyway why should I? He doesn't listen to me. He doesn't believe me. I am not going to waste my breath on him."

"Well I'm not going to do it for you! If you want to stay unhappy, then fine! Just don't moan about it."

"I don't moan…"

"Come on Rose! I'm so sick of you two! Sophia is right when she says that I should stop trying to fix things between you and Scorpius, it gets me nowhere." Albus left.

Rose gulped back her tears. First Scorpius, now Albus? She couldn't believe it. It was Sophia, she knew it was her. Sophia was behind this, normally Albus would never had acted that way. He was her best friend. Why on earth was Sophia trying to get Albus to hate her?

She walked back into the classroom, where Lucy was reading her book, again.

"What did Albus want?"

"Nothing…. But I think we have a problem." Rose said slyly. She had not forgotten her discussion with Albus, but something occurred to her.

"What?"

"You like Albus Potter."

"Like? I hate him! He hates me..." Rose cut her off. She was so used to those dumb excuses.

"Please, you stabbed him with your quill. How do you think I got Scorpius' attention?"


	15. Phase one

_**Chapter 15: Phase one.**_

_**Merry Christmas! **_

_**

* * *

**_

As it turned out Lucy and Rose got on extremely well. Rose knew Lucy's secret. Lucy knew Rose's secret. Rose spent most of breakfast, lunch, dinner and more with Lucy at the Slytherin table, ignoring Scorpius of course.

The week after they first met, Professor Longbottom had recovered from his flu and was back. Rose did not want to spend two whole hours with Scorpius. She didn't know how she should act, what she should say. What was worse was that Albus and she hadn't talked that much since their fight and so she had no idea what Albus could of said to Scorpius about her.

Rose arrived at the Herbology Greenhouse with Lucy at her side. Scorpius and Albus were already there, speaking about something in a undertone.

Professor Longbottom immediately requested that Rose, Scorpius and Albus come to talk to him at his desk.

"I received a letter from your parents explaining what happened during the holidays. They have informed me of your punishment. From now on to the end of the year no more Hogsmeade Weekends. I talked to the head of Slytherin and he agrees."

The three of them were shocked. They had never thought that their parents would go this far to punish them. Rose couldn't believe it! It was their last year at Hogwarts! They would never be able to see Hogsmeade again through student's eyes again! She remembered the last time she had gone. It was before Christmas and she hadn't even known that it was her last time there!

It was their first moment of complicity since the Christmas Holidays were over. They all looked at each other, furiously. And at that moment they were all thinking the same thing: one way or another they would go back to Hogsmeade…

Professor Longbottom shooed them away to their place, while the rest of the class were arriving. Albus, depressed that we wouldn't be able to take out his girlfriend on a date on Valentine's Day, walked to his table, and then he remembered his partner was the horrible Henrietta who was still annoyed about how Scorpius had dumped her on the night of he Christmas Ball. So her favorite past time was to pester Albus with questions about how and why Scorpius had done that. And if he still liked her.

Lucy was looking at Rose quizzically; she hadn't been close enough to hear. Rose mouthed:"I'll tell you later."

"This really sucks." Those were the first words that Scorpius told Rose in a long time.

"I can't believe this!" Rose was boiling inside, not just because she was furious with her parents but also because she was having a normal conversation with Scorpius.

"But that night was worth it." Rose added.

Scorpius sighed and didn't feel like answering. So instead to enrage Rose because he didn't know what else to do when he was around her he waved to Sally. She returned his wave.

This annoyed Rose very much, but luckily Lucy was there. She pretended to be sick and then was pretending to chop off Sally's head when Sally wasn't looking.

Rose smiled back at Lucy.

"So that's you new friend?"

"Yes. I had to find a replacement, didn't I?"

"Why aren't you still friends with Sally? Why don't you talk to her anymore? She told me you just ignored her without giving her an explanation." Rose was getting more and more annoyed with the turn of this conversation. What was the most annoying thing is that all that Sally had told Scorpius was lies.

"That is so untrue! After the Christmas Ball she never ever spoke to me again because we danced together! I wasn't the one who broke off this friendship!"

Scorpius didn't know what to say.

"And of course you believe everything she tells you!" Rose was having a hard time keeping her voice down. This earned them a few glances from Professor Longbottom who kept noticing that in that group there was usually a lot more talking instead of working.

"Well, she is sort of my girlfriend! And she tells me her true feelings. And I think a like her a lot for it."

Ouch. That stung.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose shouted and in the process making a flower pot smash to pieces. Rose didn't even feel like she wanted to continue speaking with that idiot so she grabbed her stuff and ran for it, slamming the door.

Of course, she secretly hoped that Scorpius could come after her, but he didn't.

* * *

After the class had ended Lucy found her in an empty corridor, doing homework.

"Longbottom wanted to know why you left the lesson, a told him you were a bit crazy. I don't think he believed me."

Rose smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. What happened?"

"Well Scorpius is a dickhead."

"Oh. I'm sure you can find someone else in not time."

"I don't want anyone else, I want Scorpius." Rose said sadly. At that moment, someone walked past. And that someone was no other that Dickhead Scorpius. Rose feel instantly silent and of course she wondered had he heard?

"You're not thinking straight." Lucy said.

"What?"

"I meant someone to make him jealous."

"Genius idea!" Rose had a great idea! How could she had not thought of it before?

"I know. I really ought to be in Ravenclaw."

"Not for me. For you! To make Albus jealous! I already tried with Scorpius and that didn't work."Rose couldn't see herself going back out with Alex, ever again.

"What makes you think it'll work for me?" Asked Lucy, already worried by the scheming devilish plans that were forming in Roses' brain.

"If we don't try, we'll never know." An evil grin spread onto Roses' face. She had already forgotten about her punishment.

* * *

The next morning Rose was already observing every boy in seventh year. She was looking for Lucy's potential boyfriend who would be part of the plan to make Lucy Albus' girlfriend and in the process get rid of Sophia. Rose thought maybe of Albus 'worst enemy. But Albus didn't have any enemies, he was too nice.

Lucy still hadn't come to breakfast and it was nearly time to go to class. Finally three minutes before the bell rang she arrived out of breath, her hair was out of place and she still had toothpaste around her mouth. Rose quickly mentioned it to her and she wiped it off quickly, hoping nobody had seen.

"I got up really really late."

The bell rang. Rose grabbed a piece of toast and thrust it into Lucy's hand.

"Come on I don't want to be late again."

Rose said, practically dragging Lucy out of the Great Hall.

"Relax Rose!"

Rose wasn't going to relax. She had Transfiguration with a very strict teacher whereas Lucy had Care of Magical Creature with the old softie Hagrid.

They were trying to get to class in a corridor packed with students trying to do the same thing. But then Rose saw something that made her have a bright idea. She was getting a lot a bight ideas at the moment.

Phase one of operation Albus and Lucy had begun, without any of them being aware of it. What had Rose seen? Albus, alone for once with no clingy girlfriend.

So when he came close enough, Rose pushed Lucy onto him. Lucy not knowing what was going on crashed into Albus who managed to stop her before she hit the floor. Rose didn't look like it, but she was pretty strong.

Lucy was a bit embarrassed and had blushed deep red.

"Sorry I tripped."

"No problem. It is my duty to save fragile women." Albus said laughing.

"I am not…"

Before Lucy could get annoyed with Albus's very sexist remark, Rose spoke for her.

"She meant you are her hero." Rose said quickly, winking at Albus.

Once Albus had gone, Lucy gave Rose a murderous glare.

"I will get my revenge, Weasley!" Her evil grin didn't frighten Rose one bit. Until she saw Scorpius coming the other way. A bit too late. Lucy pushed her even harder.

Scorpius of course, caught her, laughing.

"You should watch where you're going, Weasley. I might not always be there to catch you."

"I'll remember that, Malfoy."

"Since when do you call me Malfoy?"

"Since when do you call me Weasley?"

"Fine, next time it'll be Rosie-darling."

Lucy was laughing her head off.

Rose was a tad bit confused. How come Scorpius was so mean to her and then nice again? She couldn't his attitude. One time he's breaking her heart and the next he's making her laugh.

"I wonder why you're not in Slytherin." Lucy said, obviously thinking about how Rose had pushed her onto Albus.

"Well I am brave and chivalrous." Rose answered sarcastically.

As she walked over to her transfiguration class, Lucy's words echoed into her head. How things would've been completely different if only she had been in Slytherin. She maybe wouldn't have hated Scorpius so much. She would be so much closer to him and to Albus. She would've of course met Lucy much earlier.

But would Scorpius and her have become a couple? Her thoughts cost Rose a lot, she arrived late into class and lost five Gryffindor points. Not that Rose cared anymore.


	16. Like A Rolling Stone

**Chapter 16: Like a rolling stone. **

The title had no link with the chapter, I had no cool and impressive ideas for a good title :)

By the way: HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D

**

* * *

**

Rose was working at the library, for a change. Not sarcastic at all, the library these last few weeks had been Scorpius and Sally's favorite meeting spot. But not today, which was very weird. Rose tried not to get her hopes up too fast.

But as she was looking at the door absent-minded, someone came into the library in a rush. It was Scorpius who immediately saw her and went to see her. Rose was shocked, her heart was beating so fast.

"Rose, we need to talk." Scorpius said. He had made his decision and needed to tell Rose straight away.

"What do you want?"

"Come with me."

Rose followed him without any questions, he brought her to an empty corridor.

"So what's up?" Rose asked hoping every second he would saw the words she so wanted to hear. Except he didn't.

"Sophia, Albus' girlfriend. She hit on me." It took some time for the information to sink in.

"What the fuck !" Rose couldn't believe this!

"She tried to kiss me." Scorpius said, disgusted. He remembered all too well Sophia's attempt. Of course he had pushed her away. He could never do that to his best friend, Albus.

"Did you tell Albus?"

"No that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think it would have a bigger impact if you came with me to tell him."

Rose bit her lip. How could she do this to Albus? She couldn't be the one to tell him, that information would hurt him so much. But on the other hand, she couldn't not tell Albus that his girlfriend is a lying cheating bitch.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him in a while, we kind of had a fight."

"You can't leave me tell him on my own. You have to be there to comfort him at least."

"Just tell me when and where and I'll be there…"

"I was thinking this Saturday. You know Hogsmeade Week-end." Rose had completely forgotten that she was grounded for the rest of the year.

"See you then."

And Rose left. Scorpius watched her walk away. He still couldn't believe what had happened. He was so afraid that Albus would not believe him and instead of dumping the bitch he would get closer to her and further away from him. He was lost in a daydream when he heard some footsteps coming his way. He looked up and saw two people he never thought he would see together ever. Not whispering and that close. And definitely not shaking hands.

The two people then went own ways and Albus came walking down the same corridor where Scorpius was.

"Albus!" Albus jumped. He had not noticed Scorpius hiding away in the shadows.

"Oh hello Scorp'!"

"What on earth were you doing with Lucy Moore?"

"Who?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. I saw you ten seconds ago with her."

"Oh, that Lucy! I was just talking about homework. She asked for my help in Divination." Albus lied, but it was for his own good.

"You've never attended one Divination class. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. Why are so paranoid all of a sudden?"

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Rose was confronted with the vision of Sally surrounded by a dozen girls eagerly listening to every word she was saying. Those girls venerated Sally because she was the one who had "tied down" Scorpius. Which was stupid, because loads of girls had dated Scorpius longer than Sally had.

Rose sometimes even missed the old Sally, even if Lucy was so much funnier and cooler, but it's hard to ditch 6 years of friendship like that. Of course Rose was curious to hear what could Sally be possibly saying that was so interesting.

"I'm so happy! Scorpius has already asked me out for Valentine's Day!" Valentine's Day was in a month.

"We are supposed to go to Madame Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade. I'm sure it's going to be so romantic! I can't wait!"

Rose almost laughed, she restrained herself and quite seriously said out loud:

"I don't think that's possible." All the girls heads turned to Rose. She sat up straight.

"What did you just say?" Sally asked, furious.

"I said that I didn't think it was possible because I know for a fact that Scorpius is not allowed to go Hogsmeade anymore."

The girls gasped in shock. Was Sally lying face to face to them? How come Rose knew so much?

"And how do you know miss Smarty-Pants?" asked one of Sally's new friends.

"Um. Maybe because I have the same punishment."

* * *

The next morning Rose got up in a hurry. She was a tiny bit late. She suspected that Sally had switched of her alarm on purpose, just to get revenge. Rose understood, but it didn't stop her from being angry with Sally, because all Rose had done was tell the truth. Nothing but the truth.

Rose walked fats towards the Slytherin Table where Lucy was sitting a bit too close to Scorpius to Rose's liking but she had no choice. She didn't want to be sitting at the Gryffindor table where all the girls would be gossiping. She knew by now that the whole school knew what she had told Sally.

"Hey! Why the gloomy face?" Rose asked Lucy, while sitting down in front of her.

"I hate couples." Lucy nodded towards the end of the table where Albus and Sophia were sitting together. Sophia was playing with Albus' hair while calling him "Pumpkin."

Rose made a face.

"Wait, you didn't walk into them snogging like mad, in a corridor."

"Oh."

"I hate couples. I hate in love couples. I hate happy couples. I wish I could've walked into them fighting, but no." Lucy said in one breath.

"So you only like unhappy couples?" Scorpius butted in. Totally listening to the whole conversation.

Rose thought it was a tiny bit out of order, since it was supposed to be a conversation between girls. Lucy couldn't care less.

"Exactly. I prefer depressive couples. The unhappier the better."

Scorpius laughed. "Or do you just hate any couple with Albus but not you?"

Lucy froze. How the hell did he know? Lucy looked at Rose for an explanation.

"Did you …?"

"Tell him? I would never do that!"

"Relax, I guessed that much." Scorpius thought it was best to say.

"So what are we going to do about Sophia?" Rose asked, looking at Scorpius.

"Well I was hoping that telling him that his girlfriend tried to kiss me was going to make them break up."

Lucy eyes went wide with shock.

"WHAT did you just SAY?" She said very loudly. So loud in fact that Albus looked at them, quizzically.

"I said this cereal tastes disgusting!" Rose added, she then whispered.

"Calm down."

"You knew about this?"

"Yes he told yesterday. I didn't have time to tell you."

Lucy was having a hard time accepting what she had just heard. She had really thought the couple indestructible. But they really weren't. I did put things into perspective.

"Sorry I really have to go. See you guys later." She said before leaving in a hurry.

"But I meant what are we going to do if he doesn't believe us?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"I don't know Rose!" Scorpius hoped that Albus would believe them, he couldn't see what else he could do if it wasn't the case.

Rose and Scorpius went on munching their breakfast in silence.

"By the way, I told your girlfriend that you wouldn't be able to go to Madame Puddifoot's for Valentine's Day. I hope that's okay." Rose said, trying not to laugh.

"What did you do?"

"Well she was going on about this fake date. I really had to do something. The poor girl was lying to herself."

"Anyway, I wasn't planning on dating her that long." Scorpius said, avoiding Rose's eyes. He knew what she was thinking.

"You wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

Rose said, leaving without a goodbye.

* * *

Lucy was walking fast. Unsure of where she was going. Well she knew, but she was unsure about really going there. And finally she arrived. Albus was waiting for her.

"Hi!" she tried to say as brightly as possible, even if she was about to break his heart.

"Let's get down to business." Albus said.

This had all been his idea, but he had needed some inside help.

"Sure. I think I've found something. I think I have an idea." Lucy said, biting her lip.

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"But it might involve you getting hurt."

"Fire away." Albus, said reading to accept anything, to attain his goal.

"Right." Lucy took a deep breath.

"On Saturday Scorpius and Rose are going to come and talk to you about something. Something about Sophia." Albus froze for a second.

"Come on tell me."

"She tried to kiss Scorpius." Lucy said and she watched as Albus turned white. She didn't know how to comfort him.

"I'm really sorry Albus."

"So what's the plan?"


	17. You

_**Chapter 17: **__**You**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rose Weasley was quietly doing her homework in the Gryffindor Common room. Well, she was really daydreaming about Saturday, Scorpius and stuff. She found it hard to study when she had so much on her mind. So much she didn't want to think about but her brain was not obeying. And instead of reading a very interesting book on Transfiguration, she was thinking about someone. Ahem. Scorpius.

Suddenly someone made her come back to reality. It was Sally and she looked furious.

"YOU!" she screamed, again. Rose tried to not get angry and she very politely asked what was wrong and why was she disturbing her when she was obviously doing some very important like homework.

"It's your FAULT!" screamed Sally who was having a very hard time dealing with someone that Rose thought she guessed. There could be only one reason for such anger and resentment: the one and only Scorpius Malfoy!

"What have I done? Enlighten me." Rose asked.

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

Luckily for Rose, some other Gryffindor tried to calm Sally and she burst into tears.

"You! You've always been jealous of me! You've always tried to get him away from me! Every since we've started dating! We would still be together, if not for you!" Sally tried to say through her sobbing.

"It's my fault now? It hasn't even crossed your mind that Scorpius never liked you? That you were just another girl on Scorpius' long list of girlfriends? That Scorpius doesn't even care about you?" All was Rose's anger that had been starting to build up needed to get out. Rose has stood up so angrily that her stuff had been scattered on the floor. Nobody moved.

The usual chatter of the common room had stopped and everyone was looking at the two girls. This was even better than any silly gossip magazines. Sally had stopped crying and was looking at Rose, angrily. She got up and slapped Rose in the face.

Rose just stood there, shocked. There was a red mark where Sally had hit her. Oh my god, it hurt like hell, but Rose didn't move, she couldn't show that she had been hurt. Not only by Sally's action but she had never thought it would come this far. She had never thought that because of that idiot, Scorpius Malfoy, she would lose a best friend and that best friend would've slapped her.

Sally rushed to the dormitory, even she was shocked because of what she did.

After a few seconds, the common room started moving again and everyone was talking about what happened. Rose sat down and gathered her stuff from the floor. Nobody saw her silent tears.

A few people came to ask her if she was okay but Rose had already wiped the tears away.

* * *

Scorpius was lying on his bed, thinking about how he had dumped Sally. Maybe he had been a bit too harsh?

"Scorpius! Guess what just happened in the Gryffindor common room!"

It was a Slytherin who had just come into the seven year's dormitory.

"What?" Scorpius asked already bored by the gossip that usually went round Hogwarts. He didn't care anymore.

"A fight for you! Between two girls! I wish I had been there!"

Scorpius was already on his feet looking very seriously at the boy.

"What did you just say? Between who? Tell me!"

"Calm down dude. I think someone said it was between your girlfriend and a girl with a flowery name. You know, Albus' cousin." Scorpius eyes popped. He grabbed his wand and cloak and was out of the Slytherin common room before anyone could ask him anything. He was worrying. What had happened? Why on earth had Rose looked for trouble? Why hadn't he stayed with Sally till she had calmed down? Her words came back to him.

"What? What have I done? I would do anything to be with YOU! Tell me what I have to do! Please don't leave me! Is it because of HER?" Scorpius couldn't bear to hear another of Sally's desperate pleas to get him back. He was so sick of her and her acting like their relationship was serious or something.

Scorpius didn't know where to go. He couldn't go to the Gryffindor common room, he would be able to get Rose to come out or worse he would probably see Sally.

Then as he was walking down a corridor and he saw a shape sobbing quietly. He knew it was Rose, he rushed to her side.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Rose lifted her head and looked at Scorpius.

"Oh it's you." Scorpius saw the bright red mark on Rose's cheek, and he sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

"Sally slapped me." Scorpius felt angry. How dare Sally even dream about lifting a finger on his Rose! How dare she slap her!

Scorpius put his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Why did she do that!"

"She said that I stole you from her." Rose was feeling so guilty. She knew that she had deserved that slap, every word Sally had said was true. It was her fault.

"And I told her that you didn't love her. I just can't believe she could hit me. Maybe deep down inside of me I thought that we were still friends. I never thought you would get between us."

"Rose…I'm sorry." Scorpius slowly pulled her into a tight hug. Rose didn't resist.

From that moment she knew that Scorpius was hers and that he would always be there for her no matter what.

Scorpius kissed Rose's cheek.

"Ouch, that hurt." Rose giggled and that made Scorpius smile.

Scorpius was walking Rose back to the Gryffindor common room. She was smiling again, and the red mark was almost gone. And that made him smile too. They were grinning like idiots. Nothing had changed between, they weren't dating, they hadn't said anything about their true feelings about one other, but they were still grinning. At last they came to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Thanks Scorpy." Rose said still grinning.

"You are welcome Rosie." Scorpius answered, even if he knew Rose disliked that nickname. But not this time. She didn't even complain.

Rose left Scorpius, feeling much better then when he had found her. She was ready to confront Sally.

* * *

"Rose, what the hell happened?" Lucy asked in a hurry. She had spotted Rose sitting alone during the morning break. "Why is everyone saying that Sally hit you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rose smiled at her. It was nice to see her friend. She needed to talk.

"Scorpius broke up with her and she didn't like it too much."

"Oh my god! And she hit you because of that?" Lucy couldn't believe this! Next time she saw Sally, she wasn't going to let her get away with hitting her best friend.

"I think it was the fact that I mentioned that Scorpius might not like her. She couldn't handle the truth."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm… I cried on Scorpius' shoulder last night and I confronted Sally." Rose smiled.

"What?"

"Yeah. Sally didn't even apologize. I said I was sorry about saying those mean things even if they were true. And she just ignored me and acted as though nothing had happened." Lucy mouth fell open.

"So I told her how silly it was that our friendship ended because of one boy. And she said, quote, what friendship?"

Rose had been really disappointed. She didn't know what hurt more, the slap or those words. They had been for six years! Six years wasn't nothing. She couldn't just forget about everything. And then she started to realize that maybe it was true. And now she had Lucy, who she knew would never do such a thing.

"Doesn't matter, I have you, don't I?"

"And Albus. And maybe Scorpius too."

* * *

This was Albus and Lucy's final meeting before Saturday. All the details were arranged. Everything would go perfectly. Anyway they hoped so. And by the end of the day, Scorpius and Rose would be together. Finally.

But Lucy was starting to have some doubts about this "perfect plan". She wasn't sure she wanted to go through with this plan. In the end, she thought it was a silly idea. Very silly, and it was only to spend more time with Albus that she had accepted to help him.

"Did you hear what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. How is Rose? I haven't been able to speak to her much these days…" Albus felt a little guilty, but all would be sorted out on Saturday.

"I think she's alright. I think she talked with Scorpius or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I was thinking maybe they don't need our help. Maybe we should let them sort it out."

"What? Are you saying that we shouldn't go through with the plan?"

Lucy nodded. She had thought about their little plan and she realized that maybe she had accepted for the wrong reasons.

Albus seemed a little angry but we would not abandon the plan even if Lucy did.

"But why?" Albus was confused. The plan had been Lucy's idea and now she was backing away.

"Because they don't need our help. I'm sure they'll end up together even if it takes them ten years."

"I don't know. I am still going to do this with or without you." Albus knew what he had to do and he was going to do it. He was sick of his two bestfriends being so blind that they couldn't see that they loved each other and instead of fighting and arguing they should really be dating.

What the two of them had not noticed was the shadow lurking behind them. Listening to every word they were saying.


	18. Rolling In The Deep

_**Chapter 18: Rolling In The Deep**_

* * *

Rose hadn't had time to think about what was coming up all week. It was talk-about-your-future-after-Hogwarts week and it involved long talks with her favorite teacher in the world. Professor Longbottom. Hers had gone pretty well. She already knew what she wanted to do. What was that? Easy. Curse-breaker for Gringotts. Fun and adventure all in one! It was the dream job for Rose because it meant challenging experiences, very far away from any family (even though deep down she'd really miss them) and she loved hearing Uncle Bill's tales of Mommies in Egypt. Professor Longbottom or as we know him, Neville was a little bit surprised even if she had already told him of her dream job, he thought she would change her mind and do something more sensible.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Longbottom asked her seriously.

"Absolutely Professor, I can't think of anything else that I'd really want to do."

"You could work at the Ministry of Magic, they'd be delighted to have you."

"And work with my parents? No thank you."

And that was that. Professor Longbottom handed Rose a leaflet describing what sort of job a curse-breaker had to be and also what sort of grades Rose needed to have. Rose was very excited about all this. All the new things she could discover, study read about. It was going to be so fascinating!

As she walked out of the classroom where the interviews about the future where taking place she met Lucy.

"So how did it go?"

"Professor Dominion said that I could easily become a vet for magical creatures. Only if I want to be a vet for more interesting creatures than cats, owls and toads I'm just going to have to live abroad for a while. But that's all right." She smiled. Lucy had always wanted to become a vet. When she discovered that she was a witch she thought that she would have to give up that dream. But then Fantastic Beasts & Where to find them became her best friend. And what was even better was that she could be a vet for dragons instead of boring old muggle animals.

"Cool!"

All this talk about the future really got Rose thinking. She was mainly thinking that in September of this year she would actually be out there, into the real world, not at safe Hogwarts. It freaked her out a tiny bit. She was glad to be leaving Hogwarts but at the same time she was scared of what she didn't know. In her eyes, anything could happen. She was also scared that she would never see her Hogwarts friends ever again. Especially Scorpius. Finishing Hogwarts meant that there would be no more playing love games with Scorpius, she wouldn't see him every day like she wanted to. He would be living his life and she would be living her life, separately. That was a thought she could not bear. She had to do something before she lost him forever.

"Lu' I have to go. See you later."

* * *

Scorpius was staring at a bunch of leaflets Professor Dominion had handed him when Scorpius had said he had absolutely no idea about what he wanted to do when he grew up. This was a big decision to make. Scorpius knew his Father wanted him to become the Minister for Magic because that would clear the family name and restore its dignity and honor. Scorpius did not want to do that at all, so threw away that leaflet: "Want to do something worthwhile and challenging? Join the Ministry of Magic!" Whilst he was making his way through another leaflet, his mind wondered off and he ended up thinking about Rose. Her face, her smile, her laugh, the way she made him feel. God wake up! He thought, he was supposed to make a life-altering decision and all he could think of was Rose. But he didn't think about his future and who Rose would be in it, he only assumed she would always be in his life some way or another.

* * *

Rose was still looking for Scorpius and because of all the stress and apprehension she had started feeling when she actually thought of what she was going to say, she had got lost in Hogwarts. Yes, that was possible after seven years at Hogwarts. Took a wrong turn somewhere. Tough Luck. And now she was cursing herself for getting lost. Luckily, after ten minutes she met someone. Albus.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" she said to him.

"What's up Rose?" Albus asked puzzled.

"I'm lost and I'm looking for Scorpius. Can you help me with that?" Albus looked at her even more quizzically and then he burst out laughing.

"Really Rose, the library is over there." Albus pointed to the end of the corridor. Something must have been troubling Rose if she got lost in the corridor she knew the best.

"What did Scorpius do this time?" Albus was sure, when he saw her biting her nails, nervously and flatting her hair every five minutes, that Scorpius had done something to put her in such a state.

"Nothing. I need to talk to him, that's all."

"I think his in the library. What do you want to talk to him about?"

"Nothing important at all." Rose tried to say that as coolly as possible but that was a bit hard because her heart was beating so fast.

"So how did talk about the future go?" She tried to change subject, and not think about the fact that Scorpius was not very far away and could appear at any minute. She couldn't change her mind anymore. She could do this, but not right now. She had her whole life in front of her didn't she?

"Pretty well. If I get the right grades, I could be starting to study to be a healer in St Mungo's in September."

"That's great Al'!" Rose thought, but didn't dare say aloud, that she would have a magical vet and a healer as very close friends.

"I'm sorry Al'. I really have to go. Talk to you later!" Rose tried to think about later because that would be when she and Scorpius would tell him that his girlfriend was a cheating bitch.

She walked breathing slowly. Before she knew it her hand was on the door knob of the Library. But as she opened it, someone on the other side opened it too. And of course they bumped into each other.

All Scorpius' leaflets threw to the floor and he was about to say something not very nice to the person who had bumped into him, when he saw it was Rose.

"Scorpius!" Rose said loudly and blushed. Since when did Rose blush when she saw him? Scorpius thought.

"I have to talk to you!" She said loudly again, while she was helping him gather his fallen stuff. Their hands brushed and she blushed harder.

"Is everything okay?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, everything is fine!" Rose was not feeling fast her heart was beating very loudly and she was so scared he could hear.

"So what do you want to say to me?" Scorpius asked as they were walking together.

"Something important." Rose said, unsure.

"So what is it?" Rose breathed in.

"I just wanted to say…. What are you doing next year?" Rose felt silly. It wasn't that difficult to say 3 words was it?

"I don't know yet. Maybe a gap year. What about you?" Scorpius answered, he was confused because Rose had seemed so eager to speak to him, just to ask him some stupid question.

"Maybe curse-breaker for Gringotts." Rose said with a smile. Scorpius nodded.

"Listen, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." Rose was a true Gryffindor, somewhere underneath there was some courage.

"Can't you just tell me what you want to say?" Scorpius said impatiently.

"I realized something. I realized that after Hogwarts we would maybe never see each other again or not as often as we do now."

"Rose don't be silly, of course we'll see each other." What the hell is she going to tell me? Scorpius thought.

"Let me finish! And then I realized that I couldn't bear it if we couldn't see each other. So what I'm really saying is that I don't want to lose you. At all." The hardest part wasn't over yet. Scorpius couldn't believe what she was saying right now. He hadn't even thought about that once. He was silent with shock. Was Rose going to say what he thought she was going to say?

"So what I really really want to say is I love you." She said very very quickly that Scorpius thought she hadn't said what he had heard. He was still silent. A few minutes passed and he was still silent.

"If you don't have anything to say to me, then I'm just going to walk away and pretend I never said anything, okay?" Rose didn't know if she was going to cry or laugh. She started to walk away and Scorpius still hadn't moved. What was wrong with him?

Scorpius need time to gather his thoughts and he knew what he had to do.

"Rose wait!" Rose turned around and he was smiling.

"I love you too!" Rose giggled and jumped into his arms. They kissed.

* * *

_Sorry I was so long to update. The story isn't over yet! :)_


	19. This is the end

**Chapter 19: This is the end. **

* * *

I want to say and they lived happily ever after. But that wasn't true. Yes, Rose and Scorpius stayed together after they left Hogwarts. But they weren't happy every day. It was hard. They had to fight every day to stay together .Yes they were soul mates even if such a thing exists. But that does not mean there were no fights or that they got on perfectly.

Rose pursued her dream to become a curse-breaker for Gringott's. It was the most fulfilling thing she ever did. She got to go on amazing trips around the world and she met so many interesting people on her travels that the only thing that brought her home was Scorpius. As for Scorpius he found a job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He was the one touring the world to find new interesting product that could be made into something that was sold at a joke shop. Rose and Scorpius did not see much of each other, but when they did they made the most of it. They tried hard to make it work even if they fought. There was once even a 3 month break-up that was resolved with Scorpius' proposal. Rose said yes.

Telling the Weasley's and the Malfoy's was pretty hard and ended with Ron trying to curse Scorpius. In the end both families, even Ron with Hermione's help, agreed to be civil to each other at the wedding. Which was a complete disaster. But Rose and Scorpius couldn't care less because they had each other and they were married. They thought about settling down for a bit, but after two days they were so bored that they went back to their old jobs. And it worked. They managed to find some sort of balance between their crazy jobs and life itself.

You must be wondering about Albus and Lucy. Did they end up together? Did they get married? Did they have any children? Well, after Hogwarts Lucy didn't see Albus for at least five years. In those five years she managed to fulfill her dream and become a vet. She also had a few boyfriends but they were never around for long. As for Albus he managed to become a healer and worked for St Mungo's which was tiring and not paid that well but he loved every moment of it. Fate would have them meet again at Rose and Scorpius' wedding. Albus did not even recognize her when he saw her across the room. She smiled and they danced and talked. They realized that they were next door neighbors in London and had a good laugh about it. Three months later they moved in together and six months after that they were married. Only four months after that Lucy was pregnant with their first child. They named him Harry Scorpius Weasley. Two years after that came Lola Rose Weasley.

Both children now attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Draco Ronald Malfoy. You might be wondering about which house they each went to. Well Harry was a Gryffindor and Lola Rose, a ravenclaw. As for Draco he pursued the family tradition of being sorted into Slytherin.

Scorpius, Rose, Albus and Lucy still see each other a lot. Each time they all talk and laugh about their last year at Hogwarts. The year everything changed.

* * *

_The story is finally finished. I started writing this story a year and a half ago and I wrote it because I did not want Harry Potter to end. I felt like I was continuing Harry Potter by expressing myself and writing this fanfiction. I still cringe at my awkward writing at the beginning. So much in my life has changed since I started writing that I'm glad this part of my life is over. I'm at uni now and that does not mean I'll stop writing, I just have less time to do it. I hope you enjoyed this story and that you don't think the end it too cheesy, cause I do. _


End file.
